Too Many Hidden Truths
by AutumnSiren29
Summary: The war had been dragging on for years now. Albus had long been dead, the Order and its remnant followers trying to survive in a world that was surely being taken over by the Dark Lord and his own faction. Harry Potter caught in the middle and trying to stay alive while also not be caught at breaking away from the mold Albus wanted him in.
1. Chapter 1: New Resolve

**A/N:** I have been away for some time due to a lot of reasons. Firstly, the majority of my unfinished but posted works were taken down due to my laptop's hard-drive crashing several months ago and wiping most; if not nearly all my files from it.

I have reclaimed many of them and are quite assured they are untouched by corruption or a virus, but there is no telling when I will be able to begin the process of re-posting them. I want to do an overhaul of them and revamp many of the pre-existing documents.

So, in the meantime, I have come up with this story that will hopefully please both new readers and some of the people who read my works before.

 **Warning:** This is a slash story, meaning there is at least one pairing where both genders are male and in a consensual and active sexual relationship. If this bothers you; please turn back the page. This work will also be rated M for Mature readers for safety. Some scenes may border on NC-17, but it is unlikely. Other than this, there will be use of foul language and sexual innuendo, violence, mentions of rape and other assorted themes.

Please note that I do not advocate domestic violence and/or rape. They are serious and most heinous acts against anyone. But, they're also topics that are sorely not discussed even if they should be. I prefer to be open and honest in my writing. While these subjects do tend to offend people, it will not prevent me from writing them nor using them to advocate the seriousness of how atrocious they are. It may not appear this way; not at first, as this is a new story, but I warn any reader now to be cautious of how far you think you can read.

 **Chapter 1** : New Resolve

It had been four years since he had graduated Hogwarts with high honors and then was swept away for training by only few who were in the know. Four years that had changed him; mentally, emotionally, physically and more. He did not often reminisce about those days, as they more and more frequently served to anger him. He had known from early on that he needed to be wary of those he became close to; even at eleven before he had ever set a foothold into the school. He had never trusted adults much due to how he was reared, and then when he was brought back into the magical world; his own world flipped upside down and inside out.

He had thought that he knew who was friend and who was foe by now…but, that seemed to be false. His whole life seemed to be attracted to attention and danger. At twenty-one, he longed for a time of peace and he was about to ensure it. But his way to ensure peace would no doubt get the ire of many who he once trusted. They would fight it and and die for it if necessary.

Standing at nearly 5 feet and 11 inches tall with a lean frame meant for dueling, Lord Harry James Potter-Black was an intimidating figure to most. His magic resonated outside his body and all knew his power now. Sadly, the wizard world was about to know his fury from it too. He was about to teach those who used people the consequences of that.

He sat before the fire of Potter Manor's study and held a glass of wine in one hand as the other held a parchment letter. It was old and dated, but he knew it to be important. And it had been; more than he ever thought was possible.

 _Our son,_

 _Harry…there are so many things that your father and I wish to put into this letter for you to know of. So many things that both your father and I wish we could tell you in person. However, by the time you read this; we will have been long gone from your life and you will have grown into an adult._

 _If I have estimated correctly on the time delay spell I used, you will now be in your early twenties. I wish we could have had you open this sooner, but…it is what it is. Harry, you know by now of your place in the wizard world. A place you may hate and object to. I do not blame you, and know that had James and I survived; we would have shielded you from the press and so much more for the fame you hold._

 _But you should know that your place was preordained by Fate and Mother Magic. I had the gift of the Sight. I saw our demise and your role to the world after our deaths. Of Albus and his Order's betrayal to our wishes for you._ _Even though we are no longer there to guide you…we wish you to know that we would like you to be strong and grow into a wizard who respects his powers. To use your fame as respectably as you can and do what you must to ensure you live to full happiness._

 _But this letter is not to make you feel guilt or sadness. It is for warning you. I do not know how much of me has been told to you. As I mentioned above, I was a gifted Seer and I foresaw our demise long before the prophecy was given to us after you were mere hours old. James and I tried to avert it, but we failed._

 _In the days after we were told of it; I had several visions of the future. Of the war and of life after it. Our Heir…do not trust Albus to care for you and your estates. He has been scheming for decades to ensure he has a hold to it and he cannot be allowed. James and I did not wish to believe it; not at first, but things changed so quickly after he heard you speaking parseltongue as a toddler._

 _Yes, your gift was not from whatever happens when he attacks. It was born within you. James thinks it must be from the old Peverell blood in his line. We do not know. You will command magic like no other in recent times and be on par with the one who you are supposed to defeat. You have the potential to awaken the old blood and you must in order to protect yourself._

 _Harry, our precious boy, know that no matter what you do; James and I will always love you as our son. Even if you must turn to the Dark for aid and to avert prophecy; we will always love you. Trust your magic to guide you and your instincts; they will not fail you. We have no hold on you and your life, so know that your choices will never make us see you as anything less than our son._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

His eyes had read this letter more than ten times by now over the last week. He did not know what to believe. He wanted to think of the Headmaster and himself as reconciled, but the letter had once more brought questions he had buried. Questions that had remained there even after the death of Albus Dumbledore. Now, he questioned again and knew some were continuing what Albus began. He did not know who, but he would find out and he would exact his revenge to those who had hurt and used him.

"Dobby." He said softly

The small house-elf who had helped him years ago popped in and bowed, "Master Harry?"

Harry stood tall and with his shoulders straight, "I am heading to Gringotts Bank to verify some information I received. After I leave here, I want you to disconnect all of the floo channels besides this one. I want this one to remain open to me only and any guests I may bring back. Just so you know, one of them might be Lucius Malfoy."

Dobby nodded, "Master is kind for telling Dobby this. Is there anything else?"

Harry considered, "I want you to begin to thoroughly check any mail for me for things like compulsions and love potions as well as unauthorized port-keys and dangerous magic. The news I received leads me to think there are some who plot to take my estates. Have Winky notified that she is to prepare my meals alone and to serve them to me only until otherwise told not to. Her sister Viola and the new elf Ori; they can serve any guests that come through. Have them be hyper-vigilant of potions that alter moods or behaviors as much as poisons."

"I do not wish to chance potions in my food." Harry said with seriousness

Dobby nodded, "I will take care of this, Master Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thank you my friend, your service has been a godsend to me in these last few years. I would never have adjusted so well to high-society without you and Winky to help me when my trainers simply confused me."

Dobby's eyes misted to the words, "It has been our honor to serve, Master Harry. You saved us from abuse and more. It is the least we can be doing."

Harry nodded and then apparated out as Dobby vanished to begin his tasks.

* * *

Harry appeared before the large marble building with a grimace and knew the goblins were still angry with him from years ago when he and his supposed friends broke into the back and into the Lestrange vault. It had been five years and while they had the majority of the horcruxes; Riddle came to find out of their searching. He moved the ones he could around nearly constant to confuse them.

Harry had since had the quest halted and said he needed time to re-organize how to go about this, so they would be safe. His 'friends' had agreed, but it had been weeks now and they were beginning to wonder. Harry had no intention of collecting the rest nor the desire to tell them, as they would protest.

Harry smirked to himself, ' _Maybe a bargain can be reached. He wants them back and to safeguard them more swiftly. I have them at the manor and in one of the most heavily warded areas of my home.'_

He then nodded to himself and made his face blank before flaring his magic outward and to dangerous level, so it appeared as if he was highly agitated and angry. People nearby skittered off with gasps as he walked up the steps.

When he entered the foyer, the whole room paused as they turned to gaze at him warily. Both wizards, witches and goblins alike.

"I demand an audience with Director Ragnok of Gringotts on a matter that is most confidential. If the goblins of this bank all value their honor, you will heed my request." Harry said firmly with a voice that rang of cold and ice as his magic then fluctuated for effect.

The teller goblin paled and then whispered to another who ran off into the halls. Harry waited as his magic continually flared and he kept his indifference to them all. He noted that Fleur was working today and had paled when he entered and asked for the audience. He wondered if she knew of something or if it was simply his massive aura that had unnerved her.

She knew of his power; she had married Bill after all and he was considered a part of their family. However, he had never had it flared to such a degree before near her. He would wait and watch to see what happened. Harry also now questioned to himself on the genuineness of his adopted family to him. One the other side of the bank, Lord Malfoy stood and was positively stiff in his posture. He had his mask on, but Harry saw it in his body language.

Lucius was both wary and surprised by the power he had; despite his being in Tom's Inner Circle and knowing of his supposed destiny.

A goblin then hesitantly approached, "Lord Potter, the director will see you now. Please, follow me and do try not to make your magic explode. I doubt the hall would appreciate that."

Harry merely nodded and followed the goblin as the foyer all watched them go and breathed a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

The walk was short and Harry managed to keep his magic from causing any mini explosions. He was irritated by this and wanted answers.

As he entered the director's office, he noted the two warriors posted behind him. He smirked mentally. The director was even afraid of his magic as much as the dark lord's or Albus's. Good. That made things ten times easier.

"Lord Potter, you asked to see me?" He questioned

Harry nodded, "Yes. I have a post-dated letter written to me from my mother and father. They left it in hold for after I came of age and was several years older. However, the contents of the letter is actually what concerns me. I know that the goblins of Gringotts are still angry at me for what I did several years ago. I can understand, but know that if I had not done it; the fragment of the dark lord's soul that was in Bellatrix's vault would still be there."

The director's eyes widened, "How did you know it was there?"

Harry waved a hand, "I will answer that another time. I am now more concerned with the honor of some here in regards to my estates and how they have been managed before I reclaimed them. I do not lay any judgment; not yet, nor am I accusing any one goblin…but things lately have become precarious in my life, and I find myself once more becoming paranoid."

Harry laid the letter before the director and the goblin took it with an eye at Harry that was wary before reading it. He narrowed his eyes at several points and then sighed with a nod.

"I agree with what you suspect, Lord Potter. I will begin an investigation of it immediately. I will for the moment become the goblin in charge of your estates. If we find the evidence you suspect; I will consider your actions from three years ago pardoned. For we will have done the Potter clan a terrible disservice."

The goblin eyed him, "However, there is one thing in the letter that I found curious. It mentions James was tied to the old Peverell bloodline. Is that true?"

Harry was surprised, "Yes. I am a descendant of Ignotus Peverell by blood and I own his hallow. The cloak of invisibility from Death himself."

The director nodded, "Then why did you not wish to claim the inheritance of the Peverell's when you were last here?"

Harry raised a brow, "For one, I did not know anything else was left of it. The line is ancient and I thought it to be…dried up. Are you telling me that it isn't?"

The director smirked, "No, it is not and will not ever be. You are already wealthy Lord Potter, but if you reclaim this inheritance; it will make you the wealthiest wizard alive. The Peverell lineage is older than old. Feared and respected in equal measure. You have ties to some of the greatest magicians in history in your blood. Both directly and through generations of marriage contracts."

"Merlin, Morgan Le fay, three of the founders to Hogwarts by both blood and through marriage bonds, and much more. It is no wonder you are as powerful as you are. Your very life-blood sings with magic and the magic of the old-blood."

He then watched as Harry took that in with shock overcoming his frame, "I would almost be curious to do an inheritance test on you. Just to see exactly to who you are related to."

Harry then shook himself, "Perhaps another time. For now, I have business elsewhere and need to be going. If anything turns up that is urgent for me to know of; simply owl me. I will consider reclaiming the Peverell inheritance, but it is something I need to think of. I am already a public figure and this news would ignite the press."

The director nodded, "Indeed. I will owl you if anything turns up."

Harry then left and as he reached the main hall; he barely managed to see Lucius leaving the bank. He hastened his pace and then cleared his throat politely, "Lord Malfoy, if I may have a moment of your time?"

If Lucius had been surprised; his mask did not allow him to show it. He merely nodded and beckoned Harry to walk beside him. Harry then glanced around and carefully placed a silencing barrier over them.

"I would presume this is…delicate." Lucius asked of him

Harry then smirked but inclined, "That would depend on one's definition of delicate matters. However, this is serious and I hope you will at least be willing to hear me out."

"Consider me intrigued, Lord Potter." Lucius said in an even tone, "I wonder if you might take your afternoon meal with me to discuss this matter over?"

Harry then smiled, "Sure, as long as this remains between us for now. It is not something you nor I could ill afford the general public knowing."

Lucius merely raised a brow but nodded, "Well, there are several restaurants around here that offer such settings. Do you have a preference?"

Harry shook his head, "No, not really. I am not a picky eater. Though I would prefer to avoid a place that smells of fish."

Lucius then smiled genuinely, "I would rather think most people would."

Harry then snorted, "You would then be surprised to see what most average people are willing to put up with. I can say that I would love to make some of my 'friends' see the value and benefit of a more 'mannered' lifestyle."

Lucius merely raised a brow again, "I do have to admit that the lifestyle of the purebloods tends to suit you now that you have accepted it."

Harry then made a face, "Accepting it? Hardly. I was more or less trained and groomed into it. But, that is a matter left for later. Too heavy for such a conversation. How is your son? Not that I know him well mind you, but he did at one time wish to be one of my friends?"

Lucius then nodded, "Draco did; yes. I find myself curious as to why you turned him away, but since he won't say and I doubt you will; I will be left to wonder in that. He is faring well. Traveling abroad at the moment with his fiancé Astoria. They would have wedded already, but Astoria had wanted time to know Draco better and then she was hurt in a near-fatal accident and needed time to recuperate."

Harry then gazed to the walkway, "I am sorry to hear that. Daphne and Astoria were both neutral to me and the opinions of the war while in school. There are times I detest this political gambit and the war. I was one year old when forced into it. I never had a chance to choose; I was simply told what to believe and where to go."

Harry sighed, "A failure on my end. A large one considering my past."

Lucius was silent to this as he watched Harry.

"Umm…by the way, won't the two of us spark rumors going to eat together?" he asked hesitantly

Lucius smirked, "You mean we haven't already by the way we have walked here and talked as if old friends?"

Harry smirked, "Who knows? I may have laced a Notice-Me-Not charm in the silencing barrier."

Lucius smiled, "Crafty. But if you are concerned; we'll just say that we're meeting to discuss Wizengamot business."

Harry nodded, "That should work."

He let down the barrier and the two entered the small restaurant for the lunch and discussion. Never noticing the suspicious and curious eyes of a another that had followed them. Nor a second pair that was narrowed in jealousy from a shadowed corner of the street.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch with Lucius Malfoy

**Chapter 2:** Lunch with Lucius Malfoy

As they entered the restaurant, the hostess's eyes widened to the size of small tennis balls. She seemed to gather herself and smiled brightly to them.

"Welcome to Callisto's, Lord Malfoy and Lord Potter. Is this just the two of you, or are expecting more?" She asked pleasantly

Lord Malfoy shook his head, "No. We are here to discuss some business within the Wizengamot. So a secluded place on the terrace or one of the private rooms would be much appreciated, Delilah. How is your father?"

She nodded and smiled as she grabbed two menus and began to walk, "Father is well. He has come up with several fantastic new items for the menu. If you are feeling rather food adventurous, you may like to try them; though do be warned, they can bee quite spicy. There are plenty of private rooms available right now, but the terrace is empty as well, so it is private enough. Which would you prefer?"

Lucius glanced at Harry and he simply shrugged, so Lucius asked for the terrace and Delilah nodded while leading them to the back door and to a table. She told them that the server should be along momentarily to get their drink orders. Harry then sighed as he looked around uneasily. Lucius noted it but did not say anything as of yet. The server arrived and took their orders as Delilah had said he would. Surprisingly both Harry and Lucius had similar taste in wine. Once the glasses were brought, Harry placed a silencing barrier around them again and the one with a notice- me-not spell interwoven into it too.

"High-society may agree with me now, but at times; I am still unused to it and uncomfortable with it." He said, "But I did not come here to discuss my past. This is also not really a social call. I assume you are aware of the forced training I was pushed to after my graduation? Moody pretty much demanded it since Albus was not there to…supervise him on it. No one dared to speak up against it, so I was left to deal with whatever was thrown at me." Harry asked of him hesitantly

Lord Malfoy wondered why he would want him to know of this but nodded, "I do, as does my lord and most of our faction. But we do not exactly know all of what was taught to you. The rumors alone were enough to consider many people as barking mad."

Harry stared to the sky as his hand swirled the glass of wine with practiced ease.

"The rumors were outrageous, but not totally untrue. I was taught about the pureblood culture, their customs, etiquette and more. I was coached in laws and what I needed to know for my role in the Wizengamot. I was trained in any magic I could wield and master." Harry said blithely, "Which was a lot considering my heritage and the secret I now have uncovered of it. One that Moody likely knew of from Albus and took advantage of. One they both deemed me not strong enough to know."

Lucius paused, "Any magic?"

There a faint trace of hesitance to his simple phrase.

Harry smiled, "So, you understand where this might head to? Yes, any magic. Albus finally ordained me 'old enough and responsible enough' to begin learning the dark arts mere months before he was killed. The ones necessary to win this war."

Harry paused, "After Albus died and left Moody to run things in the Order, he took that to mean I was capable to do what Aurors were allowed; thus, I became the youngest Auror ever. But half-way through this training; I felt something was off. The trainers became more cold and distant to me…as if they were preparing themselves to let me go and never see me again. It was confusing."

"Then I returned from it not more than five months ago. Changed in many ways; mostly positive, but those I called friends once were now distant. People I considered my mentors were no longer answering me."

Lucius was concerned now, "And what happened?"

Harry bit his lips as his magic surged up, "I found out what they had done. I was more or less made into the weapon that the Light wanted in me because of my unique heritage. A human killing machine that had yet to be properly tested. A vessel that could hold onto even the oldest of magic."

"I did not realize why until a week ago. You know that despite my status as a half-blood that James, my father, he was pureblood and that the Potter line is old as the Black line and yours as well?"

Lucius nodded, "I honestly don't have issues with half-bloods or even the muggle-borns that come to our world and try to integrate with our culture. Many do not, and it is those that I have difficulty with. As most of those raised in the old ways are."

Harry nodded, "Then perhaps you'd find it curious that my line is actually far older than most believe?"

Lucius then eyed him curiously, "How so? I know the Potter Line is old, but you seem to be suggesting something else?"

Harry smirked as he twirled the half-full glass, "Does the name Peverell mean much to you?"

Lucius froze at that before he swallowed, "Yes, it does. If I may ask…"

Harry smiled, "How am I related to them? I am the direct descendant of Ignotus Peverell through my father's blood."

Lucius nodded stiffly and Harry then paused as their food arrived. He waited until the server left again.

"Albus had been scheming for years to steal some of the magic from my lineage for himself. He died before he could ever reach to that point. Now, others I once considered close conspire against me for more than one reason. I recently received a letter that was post-dated for years. It was from my mother and father warning me of Albus's duplicitous nature. Those I once considered my friends are also in on this. Except for a few."

"I do not know all of the why's and how's of this, but I know enough to be angry at them and to push them away until I decide how to deal with it fully."

Harry eyed him warily, "I wanted to talk because I wanted to ask you how valuable the dark lord would consider someone with Peverell blood? I can claim its inheritance. The goblins already await an answer eagerly on this from me. If I claim it; I have access to all their former possessions, money, knowledge and such. I do not know if the hallows that are told of are within the vaults…at least I do not know if the elder wand is there. I own the cloak, so that stays with me at my home and I recently came to acquire a rather interesting ring from Albus. The stone set into it is the resurrection stone, or so I discovered later."

Harry eyed him, "I do not tell you these things lightly. Albus would have me hunted down and killed if he knew what I planned to do. Or he might just as well have tried to seal my magic and leave me to rot in Numengard with Geller Grindelwald; who knows?"

Lucius watched as the emerald eyes he knew to be filled with happiness harden and became like green ice diamonds, "But if there is one thing I cannot allow…it is that I will never allow myself to be used for such means. This will mean war when the remnants of the Order discover me; an all-out war between the powers of Light and Dark on a table that uses the most ancient of the arcane."

"I will join the dark lord and his cause if he will promise to hear me out. Tell him that if he is unsure of my certainty to this; that I know the full Prophecy." Harry's eyed glinted now

Lucius inhaled his breath, "You do?"

Harry's eyed hardened, "I've known it ever since I was fifteen years old. Ever since that night in the Department of Mysteries. The orb did not tell me it; I was too busy fighting to concentrate on it. However, after the death of Sirius; Albus deigned to enlighten me on why I was targeted those years ago."

Harry looked sourly at the table, "I had asked numerous times before; he simply avoided it. When I found out; my magic went haywire and exploded in his office. I destroyed any number of trinkets there. Trinkets I later discovered were illegally monitoring me and my magical growth."

"As an incentive for Riddle to give me the audience I requested; you may also tell him that besides the prophecy…I have several precious objects of his that Albus tried to destroy and I managed to swipe before that happened. Objects he has been searching for. They are unharmed and in my protective hands, but if the Order discovers my aims; there is no telling what they will do to them if they manage to find where I hid them."

Lucius was basically shaking now though you would hardly notice it if you had not been sitting across from him.

"You are either very brave or very foolish, Lord Potter. The dark lord will no doubt be enraged when I tell him of this. I hope for your sake that you are prepared to walk into an early grave if he reacts as I suspect."

Harry smirked, "And how many times have I heard that now?"

Lucius then looked affronted, "Probably more than either of us wishes someone your age should, but I do not claim to know the mind of the dark lord."

Harry smirked more as he then speared a roasted potato with his fork, "No. You cannot claim to know his thoughts, but I can. Marked as I am and connected mentally as I am to him; I garner that he has changed a lot since the time of the rebirth ritual. He isn't so crazy and takes time to really plan out his movements. He is still a bit too curse happy with the Cruciatus, but then again; he IS a dark lord. Oh yeah, he is also not so humanoid snake anymore either. Bonus for him, I suppose."

His smirked widened as Lucius stared at him before he found some semblance of decorum again and sighed, "All I can do is try. It will not be easy to convince him."

Harry hummed and reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a set of six-inch dueling daggers. Purest silver emblazoned with several runes that glowed with an iridescent green. The handles having a serpent coiling the frame and two emeralds embedded to the sides of the pommels.

"Perhaps this may help then? A gift to show my sincerity." Harry said with a smile

Lucius eyed them before he gazed at Harry, "Where did you get these?"

Harry smiled, "The same place I received the sword of Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat. It was afraid Albus might try old magic to force it to give them to him before his rather abrupt demise, so it then entrusted me to care for them. First, before my inheritance and graduation; I hid them in the Chamber. I removed them and several other artifacts to my trunk the night before I left for good and then hid them elsewhere. Albus never knew that the sword in his office on display was a fake; nor that I had the real one."

"The Hat was once Godric's too, and thus is loyal to his blood over the school. Namely, me."

Lucius then chuckled as he took them and hid them from view, "I should not be surprised by this; yet you continually manage to shock me. I am sure these will go a long way to gaining his attention. He has looked for years for them."

The elder man sighed, "But I can only tell you that I will try to get you a meeting with him. If he accepts the request; he may wish to meet outside of his own home and with you away from yours, so that way you are both in neutral territory and less likely erupt and cause a scene."

"I also advise not to attempt to lie in any way."

Harry snorted, "Knew that already. That's why he is a master of Legilimency. Well, one of potentially three on his side."

Lucius raised a brow, "Who are the others?"

Harry smiled, "Severus of course, and me. However, please do note that I do not need to see or to hear your thoughts to see how you may respond to what I say. Legilimency is a skill that has many benefits true, but when I can read your body language, the emotions that flash in your eyes while your mask is still up, or by how you phrase things to mean one thing and really mean another; I do not need to have Legilimency to help me. I simply know already if you are true or if you have lied to me."

Lucius nodded, albeit nervously, "So, now that all the difficult matters are done with, how about dessert and you tell me why you rejected my son?"

Harry smirked, "They do say that flattery can get you anywhere, Lord Malfoy. However, please note that your double-sided offers will not generally work on me. Consider me in a very good mood as of right now, and a very generous one as well."

Lucius smirked as his mercury gaze gleamed with an unholy light of interest within them, "Is that so?"

Harry merely nodded with confidence. He smiled while his hair ruffled in the light summer breeze and his glowing green gaze penetrated his being by surprise while his powerful magical aura licked at his own as he relaxed back and sipped his wine; which by now, had been refilled several times. If he hadn't known better; he'd almost have said Lucius was trying to get him drunk.

That would have been very hard to do.

Lucius bit back a moan as he tried to remember that his master would have his head if he so much as indulged the idea of touching him. His power was like a soft lullaby that was very slowly luring him into doing something he knew he would pay dearly for. He tried to focus and found the younger lord eyeing him with a raised brow.

Lucius cleared his throat politely, "I apologize. I just got lost in thought for a moment and then remembered a task of importance I needed to finish."

Harry's gaze then narrowed, "You don't lie very well; at least not now and not to me, I will not question it this time because I believe you do not wish to tell me. Next time, I might need to…persuade you."

Lucius then stiffened as he felt the magic surround him and his body reacted on its own accord. He wasn't sure if Harry knew what he was doing to him, but it was all he could do to restrain himself and not invite him home with him. Harry soon enough released the coils and then watched as Lucius seemed to regather himself as he carefully resumed his pursuit of his dessert.

"Let's see; I first met Draco when I was first taken to Diagon Alley to purchase my supplies. We were being fitted for robes at Madame Malkin's. Now, I had only just re-entered the wizard world and despite what most believe; I did not know of magic or my heritage until I was thrust into it."

Lucius watched as emotions roiled in Harry's eyes.

"My aunt was jealous of my mother and her magic. So, she treated me as you do a house-elf. I was their cook, cleaner, and more while I grew up. They barely ever fed me or paid me any mind; that is, until my magic began to lash out."

"But anyways, being as ignorant as I was; there were many areas of discussion that I was unfamiliar to. Draco began to speak to me of general things, but then quickly moved on to things like 'do you like quidditch' or 'what house do you think you'll be in'" Harry smiled fondly, "At the time, I was so confused. Then he spotted some muggles with their guide and their son."

Lucius sighed, "Let me guess…my son made some rather inappropriate remarks that set you off?"

Harry smirked, "Yes and no. He sneered at them and then turned to me asked me if I thought 'their' kind should be allowed in. I remained silent and then he asked me if my parents were magical. I told him yes and then I was done so I beat a hasty retreat while he told me he would see me at the school."

Lucius shook his head, "I know I raised my son with the pureblood traditions, but I also taught him how to be tactful. Or, at least I thought so."

Harry snorted in a laughing manner as Lucius eyed him, "What's so funny?"

Harry then breathed in deeply, "Sorry, it's just...Draco is so hot-tempered that tact is definitely not his strong suit. He can subtle when the occasion arises, but if his temper is ignited; flashfire explosion. I would almost say he is more Gryffindor than Slytherin in that regard."

Lucius grimaced to that because he knew how true the words were and Harry smirked, "Meanwhile, the Sorting Hat bemoans the fact that I was literally supposed to be in Slytherin, but ended up in Gryffindor because of your son and my own mind."

The blonde man sighed, "Do I even want to know this tale?"

Harry shrugged, "Up to you, but you won't find out why I rejected his friendship if you choose not to."

Lucius nodded, "Go on."

Harry smiled, "So after all supplies were bought; I eventually found myself on the train. At first I was alone, but soon enough; the youngest son of Molly and Arthur found his way to me and asked to sit. I obliged; not really thinking much of it."

Harry eyes seemed to dim here and Lucius knew he was thinking on the broken friendships that had seemed so genuine then.

"He introduced himself and then I did." Harry said dryly, "And as you might imagine; the first thing one did after that was try to use their eyes to gaze up to where the scar the dark lord left me was. Ron was no different other than he did not actually try to stare. He actually asked me if I would show him and so I did. He thought it was wicked." Harry smirked, "A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt that practically radiated dark magic when inflamed or agitated. He thought that was wicked, yet I could not quite accept it though I smiled as if I had agreed.

Harry sobered some, "A scar that is the exact motion for the Killing Curse as if to prove its existence on me, and there's a rune...Sowilo, I believe. It has the same markings but means the opposite. Wholeness, Victory, Energy, Light, Discovery and Disclosure. I never took Ancient Runes while at school, but I did get trained in them later. Sometimes I have difficulty remembering them all."

Harry shook himself, "Anyway, Ron and I had had a fairly decent time of things on the train when our compartment door opens and this girl walks in and asked if we'd seen a toad. Apparently Neville lost it on his way. We told her no and she turned to leave but then noticed that Ron had been about to cast a spell and pretty much demanded he show us."

Harry then snorted, "Hermione was almost as bad as your son was in his belief of superiority; except she was muggle-born and her superior-ness came from her time reading and studying more than every other first year."

"As expected, Ron's spell did not work and she then asked if it was even a real one to begin with. The ones she tried had all worked before."

"Ron and I then secretly agreed that whatever house she was in; we did not wish to be in. Draco came along not more than maybe an hour after her. He slides the compartment door and glides in as if he owned it with these two hulking brutes known as Crabbe and Goyle behind him."

Harry then made an excellent imitation of Draco, "I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Lucius let out a suffering sigh as Harry smirked, "Yes well; it gets worse."

Lucius eyed him, "Worse?"

Harry nodded, "Ron, being a Weasley and having the blood feud with your family as he does; he snorted rather derisively at the pronouncement of Draco's name. I can tell you that that had not helped Draco's cause."

Harry resumed his imitation, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles and hand-me-down clothes; you're obviously a Weasley."

"Your son then turned to me and held out his hand." Harry smirked, "Some families are better than others Potter. I can help you there."

Lucius groaned in embarrassment, "That was a disgraceful display. I'm almost glad that you rescinded his offer. Purely to be spiteful because of how embarrassing that was to have to hear."

Harry then smiled, "At first I was too, but now I wonder what would be different had I accepted his hand. For one, I would have been in Slytherin and would have been allowed to exert my sneakier qualities than I did. I may have learned of their betrayals earlier and trained harder to work against them. Most profoundly, Ron and Hermione would not have been my companions."

Lucius hummed, "I agree on some level. However, no time turner is capable of going back in time that far, so you could never change the past."

"I must confess, you are rather not what I would expect you to act like in the company of one from the other side of things."

Harry sighed, "Lucius, please remember that I was never given a real choice on who to side with. I was thrust into the war long before I knew what war was. Once I had learned anything of it; it had been…colored a certain way to me to ensure I leaned in the opposite on."

"By the time I could choose to go neutral or to defect…it was dangerous to me for anyone to know. I had to keep my ideas to myself and work this out on my own. I am showing great faith in you that you will at the very least deliver my message. Whether I receive my response is another matter."

Harry eyed his glass as the last of the chocolate cake was eaten, "I do not outright hate dark magic and their users. I hate the abuse of the magic by them. Riddle is a very smart man, but his tactics could use some…re-evaluation. What's the point to fixing our world if there is no one left to serve in it?"

"Magic is not judgmental. It has no opinions on dark or light. It just is. We, as wizards, give magic new purpose, intent and direction. Wingardium Leviosa can be as equally dark as the Killing curse if I purposely and intently willed the curse to levitate a person over the edge of the Astronomy tower and dropped them."

"Likewise, the Killing curse can be used for good; or, at least it used to be able to. Ages ago, before our medics and healers were so proficient; they were allowed to use the curse to end the suffering of the ailing when no medicine was able to help and no spells could fix the damage that had been done."

Harry sighed, "There is something we can all learn from our own history. If I know correctly; the Peverell one is supposedly very bloody and if I accept that inheritance…I am going to get the first degree on it all."

Lucius seemed apologetic, "I did not mean to upset you, Harry. You have been excellent conversation company today, and dare I say it; much more so than my son tends to be, but somehow that does not surprise me at all."

"I look forward to any chances we may have in the future to discuss other subjects. I will pay the bill this time. If he should accept the proposal…how shall I contact you?"

Harry smirked, "Don't have an owl?"

Lucius scowled now, "Of course I do, but should they be…intercepted by curious watchers and stalkers; we may need a more immediate means of contact?"

Harry nodded, "I will add you to the floo that connects to my study. I recently had one of my elves remove everyone but me to them, so you would not have to worry about former friends dropping in while there nor the headmistress."

"Simply state Potter Manor, Study and you should be able to come right over." Harry said, "If you feel like dropping in for other reasons; be my guest, as I don't have a lot of people over generally and that mansion is so large for one person."

An owl then flew at Harry and he scowled, "Seriously, I cannot even enjoy my day off alone without being bothered by Scrimgeour. I have to wonder what he wants now?"

Lucius seemed curious, "The Minister holds you in his regard?"

Harry glared, "Much to my eternal disgust. Former Aurors turned politicians do not generally turn out good. Too easily corrupted, swayed, and or bribed in order to keep their power."

Lucius nodded with a smirk, "Yes, I am well-aware. I merely am curious as to how…dependent our new Minister is on you? Someone else would consider that a boon as I lost favor when Fudge was murdered. My stint in Azkaban after your fifth year had not helped matters either."

Harry paused a moment, "Scrimgeour can be nearly as annoying as Fudge had been. Some days are worse than others, but he is nearly as dependent on me as the former was with Albus. Scrimgeour respects Albus, but does not in any way trust him."

Harry smirked now, "Not that he should blindly trust me as he has either. Being an icon of the supposed Light though; the Minister plays a misguided dance that I lead."

Lucius smiled pleasantly, "That is a good thing. I am sure our mutual acquaintance will be very interested in hearing that."

Harry lowered the barrier with a loud snort of laughter, "Mutual acquaintance?"

Lucius scowled but refrained from chastising Harry.

"I will hopefully get this to be heard, Lord Potter. Good afternoon."

Harry nodded with politeness, "Lord Malfoy."

Both apparated out from the terrace and left two sets of eyes bewildered as to what was going on. One was merely curious and suspicious of the behavior as the two normally did not get along nor have much in common, or so he'd thought.

The other set was still in shadows; narrowed in thought and wondered who would dare approach his serpent like Lucius had dared. The man would so be answering a summons today and submitting whatever he learned to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Answering the Call

**Chapter 3:** Answering the Call

Lucius had barely walked into the foyer of his own home when the Dark Mark he bore burned with an intense pain and he hissed in distress.

"Impatient, aren't we, my lord." He muttered to himself with a grimace that was well hidden

He then turned on his heel and apparated back out and to the main foyer of Riddle Mansion. He nodded to the sentinel that stood on guard outside the audience hall and was allowed passed by them. Knowing their master had summoned Lucius and was expected. He walked swiftly to his master and bowed low before him as he waited for acknowledgement.

"Rise Lucius and tell me of your meeting with him? How did he seem?" Tom asked of him in a firm manner. He had watched the proceedings between Harry and Lucius without either Lucius or Harry aware of his presence…but Harry's wards had surprised him at how well they had kept him from hearing their conversations and of how well-executed they had been done.

Tom knew he could have used parseltongue and raw magic to will himself to be able to hear them; however, he knew eavesdropping would not have helped ingratiate their cause to the potential ally in Harry. Also, he had not wished to alarm Harry to awareness of his second watcher either. Tom knew of them, but whoever they had been…they knew how to conceal themselves well. He hadn't even managed to detect a particular signature to identify them, but he had not been trying real hard.

In his own defense to this; he was more interested in figuring out what Harry had wished to speak to Lucius of. His blonde friend had been intrigued by the younger man's request and then seemed to…relax in his company a bit too much for Tom's own comfort.

He had merely been out and about already and had come across the two by mere accident.

Lucius stood and smirked as he resumed his dignified posture and his mercury eyes seemed to glow with success. His pale blond hair swayed with the movement and Tom watched as his friend seemed to be aware of his mission's positive results.

"He was very willing to defect actually; more readily than I had anticipated. It is the reason he approached me in the first place. It seems that our former nemesis in Albus set into motion something before his demise that Harry cannot comply with. It goes against his very nature to do so, and the remnants of the Order are trying to get him to cooperate."

Tom paused and gazed at him with calculating eyes, "I see. What did you learn?"

Lucius took a moment to organize his thoughts, "A great amount; far more than I had ever hoped I would had I approached him and Lord Potter being unwilling to listen. I am unsure if our potential ally in Harry did this on purpose or not. Lord Potter is not happy that Albus is conspiring against him from even the beyond. From what I gather, Albus had intended to have him kill you and then wanted to siphon both of your magic from Harry to himself. A task that would have proved too much for his wizened body to handle."

"That Harry can handle the magical pressure of holding his own mana plus that of yours; it speaks loudly of his abilities as a wizard. Most magical people can barely control their own power; never mind theirs plus a number of others within one body as a vessel for it." Lucius said with hesitance, "My lord, are you aware that Lord Potter is descended from Ignotus Peverell?" He asked cautiously, "I merely ask out of respect for you and your cause. I know Harry was genuine in his desire to approach me for this defection and alliance, but the boy; his magic is…almost like yours now when it is outside the body and let free reign. Everyone feels it. They either relish in it and wants to be near it or they shy away from it in fear of what it may do. I myself had a rather difficult time keeping myself in control."

Lucius paled now as Tom's eyes glowed maliciously to that statement, "I would never dare to cross the boundary when knowing you would never allow it; merely that if someone else were to…grab Harry's attention first…"

Tom's fingers curled in tense anger and Lucius knew he was itching for him to say something that would allow him to curse him. Lucius then tried to regain himself as he stood straighter, "Harry said he only found out earlier in the week that he was Ignotus's heir. It came from a post-dated letter from his parents. Albus had hidden the information from him and the goblins await an answer to if he will accept the inheritance."

"Harry requests to seek your audience. He reminds you that should he accept the Peverell name; he has access to their knowledge and artifacts and that could be of an invaluable nature to your cause. He already has two of the three hallows within his personal posseession."

That caught Tom's attention as his hand had unfurled, "And do you know which ones?"

Lucius thought a moment as he recalled their discussion, "The cloak for sure; it has been in his family for decades and passed from father to son. The other was a ring that had the resurrection stone embedded to it. Harry said that before Albus died; he had entrusted the ring to him and only months after his burial; he had discovered the true nature of the odd stone in the ring."

Tom had stood up so suddenly as he paced and hissed vehemently as Lucius watched him nervously, "Harry asked me to give these to you as a gift. To show his sincerity and willingness to join the cause."

Tom paused and seemed curious. He held his breath in shock as the dual blades were pulled from his robes. He took them and inspected them for their genuineness as ancient artifacts whilst his eyes softened some, "Where did he get them?"

Lucius saw the immediate shift of mood in his master and silently sent a prayer to Merlin for his master's change so he would not be cursed. Or his immediate distraction from whatever had angered him.

"He claimed that the Sorting Hat had given them to him. The Hat believed Albus would try to force it to give him the precious artifacts; so, the hat trusted Harry well-enough to have them to return to you as they should be. Harry also has the sword of Gryffindor."

Tom smiled slightly now as he nodded, "As he should. None are worthier of the blade than that of the blood to whom it was forged for. Though the goblins of Gringotts would greatly be displeased to hear me say that."

Lucius nodded in agreement then hesitated, "Oh, and those objects you have been looking for?"

Tom eyed him warily now, "I assume Harry shed some light on where they are?"

The blonde nodded slowly, "Albus originally had them and intended to…destroy them. Harry convinced Alastor Moody to allow him to store them somewhere in his home where no one else was allowed but himself. The retired Auror finally had agreed to it before he began to lead the Order. So Harry has them all and they are unharmed. He also apparently is aware of the full version of the Prophecy." Lucius said softly

Tom's eyes then honed into his with emotion and grit his teeth, "Well?"

Lucius winced now, "He would not speak of it to me. I know only that he knows it and is willing to impart it to you if you agree to meet with him as he had asked. Harry is also an advisor somewhat to our new Minister; and he told me that he was basically what Albus was to Fudge."

Tom's eyes then lightened some, "That could be helpful, but Harry was not one for politics much. Not from what I recall of the young man?"

Lucius smirked, "Yes, he about said as much. However, he also told me a good few other things that make me believe he could still help us in this regard. Harry was supposed to be sorted in to Slytherin and has a natural deviousness to him that had to be altered while among the lions."

Tom seemed amused by that, "I am not surprised at all by that news. The boy is too crafty not to be."

The powerful wizard Tom was then seemed to calm down as he considered what his follower had learned and told him of the young man Harry was now. They had clashed several times while his raids had gone on, but Harry had always taken the brunt of the attacks. Even when he was among them. He had shielded his comrades well and endured injuries with little to fear that most would have died from. He could be a very valuable ally and a true asset if Tom wished to negotiate; Harry already had reason enough to defect and reach out, but Tom was hesitant even if he desired for such a thing to occur.

"I want to trust him about this change, but he has been fighting me and our cause for so long…I do not know if I can. Not yet. I want you to try to become a confidant to him, Lucius. Try to pave a way that will allow for understanding of our cause and what it would mean for the wizard world."

Tom's eyes narrowed on him as Lucius swallowed hard, "You, however, know that Harry is mine and mine alone to have. You will not cross boundaries I know all too well that you could cross. Narcissa and you don't love the other. Draco is grown and both you and your 'wife' have others whom you go to for satiation. Harry is practically a glittering piece of eye-candy for you. His power alone drew you in already. Know that if you dare to take what is not yours to have; I will know. Our connection to the other is both ways. I feel him as he does to me."

Lucius swallowed thickly, "I understand my lord. However, what should I do if…if he decided to…

The words did not wish to be spoken and voiced aloud. Lucius watched as his master tensed to what he had said to him.

"Whatever has given you the idea that Harry would do something of the sort?" He asked icily as red eyes looked to him through narrowed slits and appeared ready to murder something

Lucius bowed low, "Harry himself, my lord. As our lunch together drew to a close, he said he would add me to his Floo connection should our owls become too dangerous to message the other with. Then he mentioned something about if I wanted to come by for whatever reason; to feel free. He said he lives alone and the mansion is really too big for one person."

Lucius winced, "It would be safe to say that he was subtle in his proposition as ever. I will do whatever you ask of me, but I feel maybe this time you should simply trust in him and yourself. His magic is a lulling song, and I am already proven weak to it."

The blonde seemed nervous now, "I am bound to you through your mark and I will serve to the best of my ability as I always do, but…Lord Potter's magic is now very different from years ago as a child. I saw the way people looked to him as he walked about. They idolize him and were unconsciously drawn in to him. If he knew of it; he acted as if he had ignored it."

Lucius paused, "Harry is also very attractive and that makes things more difficult. I know that he is unattached, but for how long will that remain. He is the last scion of the Potter name and many woman dream of being his partner. Never-mind what Harry himself wants."

Tom considered this as Lucius watched the tension to his master build then ease up, only to build up again. He wondered why having Harry consider their side was so important now after all this time. His master clearly knew something, but had not deigned to share it with him.

"Floo Lord Potter and arrange a meeting as he requests. I shall do this myself then. I want to take no chances and the balance is already very unstable as it is." He said in a swift and cold tone, "Have it made in a neutral area and then inform me of when and where so I may re-arrange my schedule if needed. You are dismissed."

Tom then vanished into thin air from the room and Lucius took a small moment to breathe before he left and went about his tasks. He hoped that in the end; that it would have been worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Meetings

**Chapter 4:** _Secret Meetings and Surprising Resourcefulness_

It had taken Lucius nearly a week after his master's order had been given to him to even contact Harry again; the younger wizard was certainly busy enough and even though no agreements had been made for the meeting that both parties now requested and desired internally...both sides were anxiously getting more and more tense the longer this was dragged out. A chance that someone would catch on and stop it in any way they could. Every time Lucius had reported to his master of his dealings with Harry; he had wanted to know of how he spent his time, who it was with and if Harry had seemed particularly interested in any of them beyond a casual or professional stance.

Lucius began to wonder if his master wanted Harry for more than simply an ally to their side. He was well aware that Tom had claimed Harry as 'his' years ago and that most of the Death Eaters had been ordered to stay away. They were not allowed to even think of touching him in any way. The blonde knew Tom no longer felt the need to kill Harry and it was part of his reasoning to approach him for a possible truce and alliance. But Lucius wondered how far these claims went for his master because they seemed to go much deeper than simply 'hands off; he's mine to protect.'

The young lord Harry was now made a picture that many had a hard time matching. He was by far an imposing figure among the masses as Lucius had become more intimately aware. Harry was one of the youngest Aurors ever accepted to the program. Heee had finished the training in next to half of the usual time a trainee normally did, and Lucius was very aware that he had the skills of the most veteran. Harry was one of the few Aurors that they sent out to the field when the others were in serious trouble and needed back-up and he wasn't already deployed. Lucius was unsure if Harry's superior's even knew of his talent in dark magic. If they did, they had tried to keep him from using it too much and or had ignored it.

Secondly, Harry was a part of the Wizengamot and was one of few there that usually was neutral to all proposals until he heard the details. It did not matter if the ideas were more Light or Dark oriented; he refrained from judging until all facts were bared. He had become a voice of reason when tensions became too hot for most to handle and Minister Scrimgeour was taking that into account far more logically than Fudge ever had wanted to dare to tempt Fate with. He seemed to rely on Harry's inner strength and resolve to see that the war ended, but the former Auror in him had never noticed the small and subtle smirks the young man made when he did not look. Harry handled the new minister deftly and made sure he was being carefully steered into the right direction.

A direction that Lucius did not doubt for one second suited both Harry's personal agenda, goals, ideals, and beliefs as much as they did Tom's own to a degree.

Lastly, Harry's magical power was just the same as his master's now. It had presence that everyone felt and reacted to in some way. Harry did not always act as though he knew of the reactions; but, Lucius would bet his family's fortune that the young man did know and played with the responses as he wanted...even his own to him. Harry had become different due to his training over the last few years; he and his former friends estrangement was proof enough.

The Malfoy lord shuddered as he recalled the feel of his magic during their lunch that one afternoon. It had been lulling and very subtle. A mixture of dark grace and cunning as it made him desire to be closer to Harry without at first knowing why. Harry was and had become a most excellent player of the game their world called politics; even if he proclaimed to hate them.

He needed to stop thinking like this. His body was reacting in a way that would not be good for his livelihood. If Tom found out...he was as good as dead. Harry belonged to Tom, whether or not he knew it and Lucius; much as he desired the beautiful wizard...he did not wish to cross such a boundary. He would simply have to have his desires returned to him without the affection he wanted.

Lucius sighed; he really needed to get a note or something to Harry. His master was beginning to get impatient and angry with his lack of success. He was walking to the office of the Minister now to hopefully arrange another session for the Wizengamot over an issue that had become precarious in the last several days due to the capture of a rather tenacious wizard who had been dabbling into necromancy without much prior studying and had been abusing International Floo privileges in order to not be caught easily.

It was then that he paused in step when two very familiar voices reached him from around the corner. One was so familiar he could have groaned in dismay as the magic in the hall was tantalizingly angry and had heated the room with its intensity.

"Rufus, you cannot be serious about this? That proposal will never pass in the Wizengamot and you know it. Not only would that be a serious breach into the laws of fair trial, but the sheer audacity to even suggest such a motion…The people would see it as a move to control that which the Ministry should not and likely would revolt. We do not need a civil war to begin on top of trying to fight the war with the Dark Lord." Harry snarled, "Have you so easily forgotten that my own godfather was illegally imprisoned there for thirteen years and your precious Ministry is still compensating him posthumously through me? A motion like that would ensure that Sirius and anyone like him would die without a chance to clear their names? Anyone who was later found as innocent; the Ministry would be forced to monetarily compensate and if they did not, it's no better than treason."

Lucius was intrigued. He made to stand off to the side so he could overhear this conversation. It sounded important; very important. The Minister of Magic had paled to the words Harry spoke of as his magic began to surge forth in his rage to the proposed idea. Rufus seemed nervous and was figuratively sweating as he waited for his younger colleague to calm down.

"I, I-I did not mean to harm anyone with this, Harry. I-It's just that the war has dragged on for so long and we don't know when the d-dark lord will try to break his most loyal from our hands. I simply..." He began

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and held up a hand to silence the man. The Minister's babbling ceased automatically and Harry breathed slowly, "I understand that people are scared and wish the war to end as quickly and humanely as possible, Minister. I have suffered and been in pain from it for far longer than I care to say while most of the Ministry and common people have sat on their hands waiting for a boy; a child no less, to come in and save them from the unthinkable. I have lost more than I want to think about. However, you cannot allow their pleas of fear to get to you and allow them to make you drive towards actions that are so rash and hasty. This proposal is exactly that and would give our people more fear that the Ministry is becoming tyrannical and not caring for their opinions or welfare."

"You and I both know that what you're suggesting through this would not only see us both booted out of the Ministry forever if we failed to get a consensus for it, but it would also make us more of a target to our enemies when word reached them of what we had tried to do. We would become vulnerable to attack from all sides and in more than one way. I have more than enough enemies already and I have already suffered more than my fair share for this world without ever choosing to do so. I ask of you to please reconsider this. If you decide to do this and go through with it; I will not support you in this effort nor will I support you as the Minister any longer. The position of the Minister of Magic is one prestige, and supposedly, honor."

"You are the one who is supposed to care for the welfare of all your citizens. You are the one that ensures our peace lasts for as long as it can. That includes the welfare and peace of mind for the prisoners of Azkaban and Numengard. Whether or not you ideally care for them is neither here nor there. I would not suggest to you that you should care for them in such a way, as many of them have hurt others in more ways than we know. However, they still are humans who deserve to be treated properly no matter their current state."

His eyes hardened and Rufus saw the iciness to them as he swallowed hard to the almost murderous look the veteran Auror in Harry was giving him.

"I will take of my leave now and hope to Merlin you come to your senses. I will not be the one who you can blame when your actions crucify you and get you kicked out of here for trying to be a tyrant. Know that if you try to pull this off, I will use any and all of the resources I have at my disposal to ensure that it will not stand. This I promise to you."

Harry stormed off down the hallway as his aura furled about him like a black cloud of anger and doom to his enemies. Lucius saw the slight of his hand to follow as Rufus walked the other direction back to his office. He also knew the young man was angry; quite a bit if the ever increasing amount of magic that could be felt was anything to go on. His magic was boiling around him and the hall. It made all the passer-by people blanch and walk away hastily. Lucius was forcing himself to merely walk beside him as his arousal began to hurt, but even he was having difficulty containing his emotions now.

Harry then turned and led him to a small coffee area. They entered it and Harry sighed as he placed a locking and silencing barrier over the room, "I need to speak to Tom immediately. Rufus is being a fool, and I will not be the one who is caught in the middle of his insane plan. If you value your fellow compatriots in the prison, you will need to let me speak to him."

Lucius saw the seriousness to his eyes and knew from experience the truthfulness in his words. His master would be angry at his abrupt bringing of Harry to his halls, but at the expense of his followers and whatever Rufus planned? He would take the punishment.

Lucius nodded, "Follow me. I know he should be in his home for the time being."

Harry nodded as he let down the barrier. They left the room and one of them was led to outside the Ministry where Lucius asked him to grab onto his shoulder. Harry grimaced; he hated port-keys, but time was of the essence and he had no room to complain.

* * *

Moments later, they appeared before the large white manor home and Harry looked up to the mansion with a look of boredom.

"He hasn't changed much since the last I saw of the place. But that could simply be because he wants to dissuade the locals of coming near here. I sense the magic he used to hide it. It is most excellent, if a bit overdone." He noted

Lucius wondered if that statement was made in lieu of the connection Harry and his master shared mentally and what they saw through it. No matter what, Harry always seemed to surprise him. He followed Lucius without hesitance or fear even when it was possible Tom would go ballistic and try to kill him anyhow.

The sentinel outside the halls had wide eyes as he noted Harry walked beside Lucius without bindings and was conscious.

"Is our Lord inside?" He asked coolly

The sentinel merely nodded.

"Tell him I have brought news and a special guest." Lucius said

The guard nodded; though warily and with a narrowed gaze as he left. There was a sudden, loud crash and then a small amount of hissing. Harry smiled slightly, "A bit over-reactive, but Tom has never dealt well with surprises. I imagine that that had to do with his past."

The guard returned not seconds later and bade them enter.

Tom watched as Lucius entered before his gaze awaited the guest and then held his breath as Harry followed him inside. His blonde follower had not been bluffing when he went on about Harry's magic now. It was nearly as suffocating as his own and Tom could feel it as much as he knew Harry felt his own.

Lucius bowed low before him and Tom waited to see what Harry would do.

Harry smirked now, "If you want me to bow and kneel before you: I am afraid that you will be disappointed. I am not your follower, Tom. I do not bend like them to you. You do not own me."

His voice dripped with a smug tone, "Though I am sure you wish that you did. You have tried several times now to sway me to your side of the war."

Green eyes met Red as Lucius tensed and he waited for the explosion. To the blonde's surprise, Tom merely smirked in mirth for the comments and nodded in acquiescence.

"True enough. Why has Lucius brought you here so abruptly?" He asked, "He was supposed to arrange a meeting place for us to speak in privacy?"

Harry straightened his shoulders and his gaze was hard now, "That was my fault. I received some news that I protested to vehemently. I went to Rufus to try and change his mind about it; though I doubt I have. The Minister of Magic is trying to put forth a motion to have anyone in Azkaban and Numengard kissed within the next few months. Anyone else caught after that and proves to be a follower of you is granted the kiss effective immediate."

Tom's eyes widened as he tensed and then began cursing in parseltongue.

' _Rufussss isss ssso dead the next time I ssee him'_ Tom angrily snarled, ' _I will not let thisss tressspass sstand._ '

Harry watched him in curiosity and responded easily to the familiar language, ' _I told him it wasss next to treassson, but the man isss too sstubborn to lisssten to reassson. I told him that if he dared to try and passss the motion; that I would take every resssource I had to stop him. That I would withdraw my sssupport to him if he dared to do thisss._ '

Tom froze as he heard the sibilant language drip from Harry's mouth. He had forgotten that the boy had somehow been born with the gift too. It sounded like sin from him; to be seen as someone so light and then to hear the sensual, exotic and forbidden language was almost arousing.

Lucius by now had straightened himself and was watching their interactions cautiously. He was almost intrigued by what Harry had said, as Tom had become less tense in seconds. His eyes had softened some as he watched the younger man.

Harry then approached him and showed no fear of his response to his closing in proximity. He gently laid a hand to him and reassured him that they would stop this madness. Harry's gaze seemed self-assured and Tom knew from that one look that the boy had truly meant it when he claimed to want to defect. His magic curled itself in with Tom's own and Tom sucked in a breath as he watched the mixing of the two. Rare few wizards could do that so easily.

"We have much to discuss between us, but for now; your imprisoned followers need your help. I will go back to the Ministry and call an emergency Wizengamot meeting to startle the Minister; he won't expect it so soon. Lucius should accompany me as well. For now, I will appear neutral to certain issues as I have already within the last few months. But know this Tom; I cannot be what the Light wanted of me. It would destroy me." His eyes seemed hollow and dull as he pronounced this and rubicund eyes felt concern bubble up for the first time in years for the younger man

Tom had never felt so nervous as he did now.

' _Make sssure to come back to me, Harry. Our magic mixing the way it did when you instigated it; you knew, didn't you? You knew what it meant?_ ' He asked of him softly as his hand reached out to touch his cheek

Lucius was now in shock; he had never seen their lord be so affectionate to anyone before. Harry merely smiled to the touch and spoke back to him in a gentle way that made Tom less tense and anxious. Lucius wondered what was being said between the two to derive the reactions he was witnessing in both of them now.

Tom ignored Lucius in favor of speaking to the young man who had intrigued him for the better part of the last decade.

' _I will allow you passage to my Floo in case you find yourssself in intenssse danger and need to essscape."_ He told Harry _,_ ' _I do not doubt your mansssion hasss extensssive wardsss, but I would be more content to know you are sssafee if you are here._ '

Harry nodded finally in silence before smirking and the whispered something to Tom that Lucius really wanted to know what it was about. For Tom's red gaze had honed into him and narrowed on him nastily. Harry laid a hand to him and Tom watched as Lucius fidgeted in uncertainty before he breathed and relaxed again.

Harry smirked to Tom, _'He can wisssh all he wantsss, Tom. But he will never have me; for that right has always been yoursss and yoursss alone. Besssides, I will enjoy toying with him for a while._ '

Tom growled to that and did not like the sound of that. Lucius was too easily influenced by those of magical power. He could easily find words to seduce anyone he wanted and Tom knew better than to simply trust his words of how he knew not to cross boundaries. Tom grabbed his wrists tightly and Harry scowled as he then flicked his fingers and Tom was pushed aside several inches.

' _I am not a possessssion to be owned and ssstored away, Tom. I refuse to be treated asss ssuch."_ Harry hissed acidly now, ' _I have sssurvived for too long now to sssubmit to sssuch a life.'_

Tom's eyes then glowed with malice as his magic whipped up and about him in his rage that Harry would deny him his right to claim him even after admitting to knowing what he had. His anger surged as dark magic began to coalesce in the room.

Lucius stared in horror as Harry merely blanked his face and stood there; as if waiting for the magic to lash at him.

The dark waves turned to him and they sought to restrain him. To show him who was dominant and of who was really in control. Harry simply shook his head at the way Tom was acting and as the magic tried to collide into him, the younger wizard flared his own mana and the dark waves were repelled back by his own.

Two colossal dark auras were butting heads now. The foundations of the house were beginning to vibrate underneath the duress of magical pressure. Harry's own magic was now just as agitated and flared as Tom's own did with little consideration for the aging home. His verdant gaze watched as Tom's eyes narrowed at him with both suspicion and respect. The room had become suffocating and much too warm.

Lucius had been forcefully reduced to a kneeling position in order to endure the sensations of dark magic from the two that were battering invisibly to his own core. His breathing was labored now and he watched in worry for both of them. He did not know what to do to avert this, and he did not dare to try for fear of Tom's anger at him for it.

"I will return here; I promised you I would. But, I will not be treated as an object Tom." Harry's voice was firm and cold now as he quit speaking in the snake tongue, "Do not force me to walk away and never come back because you are being blind."

Tom tensed at the mention of Harry vanishing and never being seen again. Once, that would have been a welcome situation to him and what he wanted; but as all things in life, the scenario of the war was not as it had been and that made him wary.

Harry smirked now as his eyes glinted, "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal. But, he will have a power the dark lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other; for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark will be born as the seventh month dies."

Intense dark magic radiation permeated the hall as deathly quiet over took it. Tom's eyes were a mixture of wariness and insecurity as he watched the young man who seemed completely at home with his magic as it was.

Harry smiled, "You made your equal in me twenty years ago on that Halloween night. But the prophecy is not as accurate as it could be, since we both survived that night. I can choose to do as prophecy dictates and find a way to destroy you. I already know of one method that would work quite well; given how many items I have that belong to you already and of knowing what they are."

His smile dimmed now as Tom tensed, "But vanquish doesn't necessarily mean to destroy and annihilate permanently. I do not wish to annihilate you to achieve what I need to do. For if I did kill you; truly kill you, it would soon enough begin to affect me and then the whole wizarding world."

Harry's eyes hardened as red eyes seemed wary of him, "You have a choice here, Tom. I ask of you to make a logical and wise choice. I do not wish to walk away and need to find more alternatives to the plans I already put into motion, but if you cannot accept me as I am to you; you will not have me either. I will not endure such an empty life simply for your sake. It would not be kind to me."

Harry then released his magic and calmed some as he turned to leave and beckoned Lucius to follow him. The blonde looked warily at Harry and then his lord, who merely gave him a death glare with burning eyes as he waved at him to go.

"I am heading to the Ministry now, but I will return. I will send word if you need to go to the prison and break your followers out. For now, try to calm yourself and think on what I said to you today."

As soon as they had apparated out, Tom let out an enraged yell of frustration and his magic was then pummeled into a stone wall. His magic was screaming in pain for the rejection as it told him to claim Harry and possess him. To make him his and never allow him to get away. Red eyes were confused and he wondered what hurt more about this. That Harry had initially rejected him, or that Harry seemed to prefer Lucius's company to his own even when their magic called out to the other? What had he said and done that Harry had not liked so much?

Harry had reacted to being grabbed as if Tom had tried to…exert his dominance to him and then spit acid about not being an object? The dark lord wondered why Harry thought Tom had tried to control him?

His red eyes suddenly lightened as he realized why. Harry had already promised to him that Lucius would never touch him. That only he had that right, but that he merely enjoyed teasing the blonde. Tom's jealousy had reared because he was aware Lucius was already susceptible to Harry's magic and might not take to the teasing he was going to do.

He had tried to stop Harry from doing such actions by grabbing him and wanting to keep him there. He saw Harry as his and thus did not like the thought of Harry teasing Lucius for his own amusement, much less anyone else.

Tom sighed; he knew he had made a big mistake now. He would rectify it when Harry returned and hopefully the young man would at least try to understand his thoughts and reasoning behind his actions.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Dark Lord of Britain was slowly calming his rage…Lord Harry James Potter was fuming mad and Lucius was nervously walking beside him down the halls of the Ministry. He pulled a small crystal out and activated it it. Sending a signal out to all the others.

A message for the emergency meeting he had just initiated. Harry eyed the crystal with emotional distance and then curled a lip as he tried not to react in disgust to the object. Lucius noted that he seemed displaced as he looked to it.

"The crystal that the members of the Wizengamot have now for this was an invention based off of something else." Harry told him in monotone, "In our fifth year, I lead a group defense club when Umbridge would not train us. We all signed a contract of secrecy to protect the group and some of us knew that if it was breached; the perpetrator would be cursed and humiliated for ratting us out, but not all."

"Hermione made these coins that looked like galleons and had enchanted them with the Protean Charm. As the leader of the group, I had the main coin that set the time and date of our next session and then my coin would burn slightly as the new information was then made clear on the galleons of the other members."

He shook his head, "Such a brilliant mind being wasted. She wanted to fit in and believed that the Light would help her to do that. She was a genuine friend for so long, and then her arrogance took over. The crystals are based off of that coin she invented, but she didn't get the credit for it because too much had changed from her original design. I felt bad initially that the person I hired and tasked to make them had stolen her idea enough to change it and make it theirs."

Harry's eyes then hardened, "But soon after that I learned she had been stealing from me for years. Even when I had no idea, and so I put an end to it and did not feel quite as guilty over the matter. An eye for an eye, as they say."

Lucius heard the bitterness and remained silent as he spoke. Harry had not had an easy life from what he gathered; something that bothered him more than it should have. He was still a wizard child, and deserved better than whatever he had been dealt.

"Lord Potter, why have you activated the emergency crystal?" A feminine voice asked

Harry smiled slightly; he knew that voice

"Lady Longbottom, I have called an emergency meeting because I have some information that the governing body should know of and it may impact all of the wizarding people. I understand you and everyone else have lives, but this cannot wait." He said firmly

She eyed Harry with concern as he had been busier lately and had not had time to come to see her grandson much, but she merely nodded and walked to her seat as the others began to file inside. In the next ten to fifteen minutes, nearly a hundred witches and wizards had come to the hall and sat down. Harry waited until he was sure that no one else was coming and ordered the aurors to close and seal the doors.

He saw some of them fidget in nervousness and paid it no mind; they were ignorant old fools as it was. They knew of the political struggles but most of them merely cared for their own lives more. He stood and flared his aura as he gave a glance to Augusta and the hall ceased its idle chatter.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Esteemed Wizengamot, I humbly beg of your forgiveness for my abrupt call but this is a matter I cannot afford to put off. I know you all are busy with other duties and tasks, so I ask of you to please bear in mind that I would not have activated the crystal if I did not think it necessary to do so."

The Minister seemed nervous as Lucius gazed to him and then seemed to find his resolve as he spoke firmly and without hesitance.

"Why then have you summoned us, Lord Potter?" He asked

Harry then smirked before them at the Minister and then shook his head, "Really Rufus? You cannot guess why I would summon this body for this meeting after the argument we had in the hall mere hours ago. I warned you not to do this; yet you have ignored me and sent the proposal onward to be viewed by us here. I warned you that if you dared to try what you are doing now; that I would use anything within my resources and all my power to not allow it to gain momentum. You did not listen clearly, and now you are subjected to exactly what my name allows me to do. Though you have yet to see me at my full power, and I pray to Merlin that you never need to."

The body was silent as the Minister sat there staring while Harry's eyes hardened, "The Wizengamot is a judging body comprised of the eldest blood in the community of Great Britain. It is the governing body that passes our laws, tries our prisoners and exonerates those who have been proven innocent after being imprisoned. It ensures that the welfare of our people is prosperous and that the taxes are fair."

Harry stood regally and then spoke softly, "It is the body of our government that ensures all our people are treated humanely and as fairly as possible despite the many views based upon the old traditions and practices dealing with blood status. So, before this body today, I am invoking the Rite of Seniority over it." He declared

The hall was silent and all eyes were locked to him now. Augusta was surprised at this and stood slowly, "Lord Potter, your heritage is as old as my own and equal in terms of line age; there can be no way—

Harry smirked, "I must disagree Dowager Lady Longbottom, for my line is far older than yours."

Augusta looked to him with confusion, "How?"

Harry sighed, "Funny you should ask. I received a letter that had been post-dated, and it was from my parents."

The hall sucked in their breaths as Augusta seemed weary now, "And what did the late Lord and Lady Potter reveal?"

Harry smiled with a hard glint as he looked to Rufus, "That I am the direct heir to the Peverell name by blood. Ignotus Peverell is my ancestor, and Gringotts goblins have already confirmed it. I went there yesterday after I received news."

Outcries of shock filled the hall as many stared and wondered why Harry did this now of all times when the world was torn in a war.

Dowager Longbottom weighed him up with her eyes and tried to see if he had told them any falsehoods, but all she sensed was confidence, truthfulness and a sense of determination in Harry now. She sighed, "Do you have proof of the claim?"

Harry shook his head, "I did not claim the name as mine yet. If you need reassurance of my words; then send for the director of the bank. He is managing my accounts due to some suspicious withdrawals that I had not authorized."

The body waited to see what she did; it had been centuries since a goblin had entered these chambers. She had almost made a decision as another spouted off angrily.

"Do not tell me you are considering heeding his words, Augusta? The boy is a half-blood and only seeks more to his name than he has already." Avery sneered

Harry glared to the man as Lucius shook his head to Avery's idiocy, "My father was Pure-blood, and while I am not; that does not mean that my magic is any less than that of yours, Lord Avery. Maybe if you hadn't noticed I would not have said, but you should be aware that I have more of a name than you will ever gain before you die. I have no need for more attention, but time is of the essence as the war continues. Be careful who you threaten; I am more than a match for you and you know that."

Avery stood and drew his wand as he cast and Harry stood there while the spell merely bounced off of him. Harry raised a brow with an arrogant smile, "That's it Avery? That's the best you have? I am disappointed."

Harry then raised a hand and the elderly lord rose from his seat clutching at his throat and Harry dragged him before him with a smirk, "Not so empowered now, are you?" He sneered, "I may be half-blood, but my blood is literally made of magic from the history in it."

"Merlin, Morgan Le Faye, three of the four founders and so many more prestigious witches and wizards are traceable to me through my blood. Can you say the same?" He asked snidely, "For a former dark wizard, you are weak."

Harry then tossed him back to his chair and then watched the hall as they looked to him in wariness and he sighed, "I apologize for the outburst, but it has been a long and trying afternoon. I am in no mood for fights that are so seemingly petty. It is not my intent to fight this out so brutally, but a decision needs made. The war's tides are turning; I felt the shift in the magic about us and it concerns me."

Augusta was shocked; she had never seen Harry act as he had within the Ministry halls till now.

"Send for the Director; I want to legitimize this without any doubts left to be concerned over. If Lord Potter is truly of Peverell blood; I will renounce my place as the senior here." She said calmly, "But if he has claimed falsely; he will be thrown from this body and not allowed to return. Agreed?" She asked of him

Harry nodded with a smile now, "Agreed, Lady Longbottom."

It took no less than five minutes before the director of the bank came in with his armor on and gleaming gold while two elite warriors stood on either side of the old goblin. He seemed confused until he saw Harry before the body and then nodded to him congenially.

Augusta stood slowly, "Director Ragnok, you have been summoned to confirm the lineage of Lord Potter before this body. He claims to have the blood of the fabled Peverell clan and has invoked the Rite of Seniority. The rest of us wish to see proof of the claims."

Ragnok did not look surprised by the news and only grunted, "And how far exactly into the lineage of Lord Potter do you think we would have to delve to even get that proof without our tools and instruments?"

Harry then caught the director's attention, "It matters not Ragnok. I am able to withstand the pain they push me to endure. I will put up with it if my claims are proven true."

Ragnok then turned, "And so you will accept the lordship? Knowing that accepting means you are practically wizarding royalty among them. The wizard monarchy was lost ages ago, and for you to accept it; you are stating that if you desired…you could dissolve the Ministry of Magic and remodel the monarchy?"

Harry heard the gasps and internally smirked to the fear in them all. He sighed outwardly as no expressions crossed his visage, "As of now, I have no desire to do such a thing. If I am given a good reason to; I will weigh the benefits and disadvantages. For now, simply do the test they want and then we shall see what comes after."

Ragnok eyed him with wariness and then motioned to his guards. They seized Harry bodily as the Aurors grabbed their wands and were about to stun them when an encasement of white energy prevented them from doing so.

"It's alright. The warriors grabbed me to keep me from using my magic to lash out when I start to feel an intense amount of pain. They do not have their normal means to do this, and the only way now is to do this with their magic. It will be harmful and I will lash out."

Augusta's eyes seemed to fill with guilt and remorse. Harry had taken the brunt of their world's pain to himself and now he took even more with little complaint or fear. He was a man of worth; one to respect, and she hoped Lily and James were seeing him now with pride.

Ragok then summoned the energy and it was then sent directly into Harry. The young lord tensed and then his body reacted to the foreign energy with cataclysmic results. Ragnok was forced to summon more and push it into Harry as he screamed and writhed. Ten minutes of horrifying screams. Another ten minutes of witches and wizards who had never witnessed such brutality but for a few. Twenty long minutes of magic exploding and creating cracks in the hall as Harry's magic tried to resist, even if his will was telling him to allow it.

Then Ragnok stopped as he sat cross-legged on the floor and Harry slumped into a limp pile within the warriors hands. A few seconds after his body glowed red and words began to form above him.

 _ **Lord Harry James Potter-Black  
DOB: July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1980**_

 _ **Parents: Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Renee Evans-Potter (Both Deceased)  
Godparents: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Deceased) and Lady Alice Diora Longbottom (Incapacitated)**_

 _ **Heir Scion of the following:**_

 _ **The House of Potter (By Blood)  
The House of Peverell (By Blood)  
The House of Gryffindor (By Blood)  
The House of Black (By Blood-Adoption)**_

 **Indirect Heir, but entitled heir of the following:**

 _ **The House of Ambrosia (By Blood and Marriage)  
The House of Avalon (By Blood and Marriage)  
The House of Ravenclaw (By Arranged Marriage  
The House of Hufflepuff (By Arranged Marriage)  
The House of Meadows (By Will and Testament)  
The House of Agnet (By Arranged Marriage)  
The House of Erenir (By Blood and Arranged Marriage)**_

Harry stayed limp as the whole hall watched the words of exactly how much power Harry had in his hands if he were to seize control of the Ministry through the Wizengamot. Lucius had always wondered why his master had feared this child and his blood so, and now he knew.

Harry had more magic aligned to his lineage than any one person in the room now. Half-blood or not; he could wipe them all out in a singular outbreak of his power and it would not matter who was there…they'd be gone. The only one who had ever stood a chance of survival had already endured one attack, and Lucius was unsure his master could endure another of that nature.

"By magic, the boy was telling the truth…" A woman spoke in whispered fear

The body was shaken and then startled to awareness as the slumped figure in Harry stirred as he rolled his shoulders and then glanced at the list. He did not seem at all surprised by any of it; he had known of this and knew if they forced this upon him, he would come out the victor. He smiled somewhat and then slowly stood as Ragnok too stood, "Lord Potter, are you alright? I had to fight your magic for some time to get that list from you?"

Harry motioned to the warriors to let go and hesitantly they did. The hall watched as Harry did not collapse from a lack of energy or weakness to what had been done. He stood tall and his right hand glowed with healing mana that he used to heal some minor injuries. He grimaced for a few moments, but then relaxed.

"Ugh, that was uncomfortable, but nowhere near as bad as suffering the Cruciatus from the Dark Lord." He said faintly, "I might have a few bruises later, but I fixed my popped elbow, so I should be alright for now."

Ragnok raised a brow, "I have to wonder what sort of body you really have to tolerate all that and only have a few bruises and a popped elbow. Most get bruises, lacerations, several broken bones and a lack of energy for the next few days alone. And they usually get that after only one shot of my magic intruding into theirs. You had four shots of my magic. That you are standing and not completely drained is astonishing."

Harry smiled, "I am made of magic as you said."

He turned to the rest, "I hope this evidence will suffice?"

Augusta bowed her head, "It is sufficient. I rescind the title of my seniority and pass it to Lord Peverell in full acknowledgement of my power."

Ragnok then gestured and Harry turned to him with a smile that brightened the hall.

"Do you Lord Harry James Potter-Black, accept the name of your ancestor by the magic in your very life-blood from which it was given to you from? Do you accept the name of Peverell as your own and all that it encompasses? Do you accept all its holdings, titles, and challenges as your own?"

Harry knelt before the goblin and the Wizengamot as he nodded firmly and without a trace of second thought, "By the power of my magic and my blood, I accept the name and title of Lord Peverell as my own. I accept all the responsibilities of the name I carry now and I accept whatever challenges holding the name will bring me. Before the embodiment of the Wizarding Law, I swear my oath of my house's responsibility to the Wizard World, so mote it be."

Ragnok smiled now as the others fidgeted nervously, "Rise then Lord Peverell and take this ring to prove your lineage. May both Merlin and Morgan guide you."

Harry placed the ring on the appropriate finger and waited. If the Peverell signet rejected him; even though he was the heir, Harry had just gone through tons of pain for nothing. He suspected many in the hall wanted the ring to reject him. Finally, the ring stopped glowing and settled as Harry cast a Lumos to prove he was still a wizard."

"Ragnok my friend, please stay and watch over the proceedings. There is much to be done and very little time to act in." Harry asked of the elder goblin

The goblin halted his steps in surprise as he turned with a questioning gaze to Harry.

"Goblins and other magical races have had magic for far longer than humans have. They have been ostracized and pushed out of their own world by people who have had ideas of superiority. I intend to see the broken bonds restored and done so with peaceful means if possible. I will respect the cultures that simply refuse to rejoin this world and hope that in time; they see a new and better Wizarding Britain that they can feel comfortable returning to."

Ragnok eyed him with respect as he considered the words and Harry's request. The rest of the Wizengamot watched in shock as Ragnok and his warriors knelt before Harry and agreed to stay. He turned to them, "I did not intend to take up the mantle of the Peverell name so soon, but our own Minister of Magic has forced my hands in the matter."

"As the new Chief Warlock, I ask of the governing body to tell me if the Wizengamot still believes in the saying of 'innocent until proven guilty' and the laws of fair trial?" Harry asked them

The members all whispered fretfully to themselves and amongst them. Harry sensed their nervousness.

Augusta then answered, "The Wizengamot does and always will believe in those words and will always do their best to see it done. Magic is formidable and has many ways to deceive even the brightest minds and most observant eyes, Lord Peverell. Why do you ask this?"

Harry answered her without a moment of time wasted and his icy tone sent chill waves through them, "Because apparently our very own Minister of Magic does not believe in them any longer. A former Auror, a person who was supposed to protect life no matter the station, has drafted a motion to have the dementors of Azkaban give their soul-sucking kiss to every resident there within the next few months. The documents are within the pile of papers before you; if you all have not read through them."

An outcry was heard as heads turned and Rufus hunkered down in his seat; utterly humiliated.

Harry smiled nastily now, "And if that were not enough; the motion was to move towards Numengard after the 'cleansing' of Azkaban."

Harry then walked about in confidence, "Dementors are foul creatures; we all know this, and we are all aware of the danger they pose to any person at any time. They make us relive our foulest memories while all our happiness is drained from us. Leaving us with weakened minds and bodies for the next person who wanted to harm us to find."

"The prisoners of both Azkaban and Numengard are there for many reasons. Many that they deserved to be there for, but the prisoners are still human beings. They are captive there and exposed to the darkness of the dementors every single day. Is not enough of a punishment to them to simply allow the residents to rot away as they lose their minds due to the exposure?"

Harry watched as the flickering of emotions passed through many of them.

Lady Valene stood as Harry turned to her in question, "You would have them continue to suffer the effects of the creature than to end it and also remove a potential threat to our community?"

Harry considered her a moment. She was not tied to the Light or the Dark side of the war; staunchly neutral and having had little to voice before now. He wondered why she had taken an interest in this.

Harry grimaced, "Make no mistake Lady Valene; if I were assured of the guilt of every person in those two prisons…I would have had no problem seeing such a motion pass. However, I am not a seer and neither am I so arrogant to try and assume their innocence or guilt."

"My own godfather was a Lord of a Noble House. He was wrongly accused and imprisoned in the hellhole known as Azkaban for thirteen years. He was sent there without a trial; everyone assumed his guilt from what had happened so quickly. He escaped to protect me and he died without a chance to clear his name. If such a motion passed; you would condemn nearly four hundred people to the Kiss. If any of them were innocent, the Wizengamot would bear the guilt for the death and the Ministry of Magic would be forced to compensate the family of the deceased."

He eyed her now with a look of fierceness, "I would rather take the time to ensure our prisoners were guilty of the crimes they are accused of than to commit a mass genocide. The gentle people of our community could revolt over this even if they want the war to end as much as we do. They would become frightened of how powerful the Ministry had become and revolt to end a perceived reign of tyranny and oppression towards them."

Harry watched them all as Lucius was impressed and rather captivated by Harry's words.

"To do what Rufus plans would make us seem no better than the Dark Lord himself. Sacrificing a few more lives to move forward in the name of peace or a new world order."

Harry's fist clenched, "I will not tolerate mass genocide like this. I said I would burn this place down and rebuild it if I must. Here's the reason I might actually do it, so I suggest that the Wizengamot decide logically if they wish to alienate the one lord with more magic in him than Albus Dumbledore himself. The one lord who is prophesized to defeat Lord Voldemort himself."

His words had struck a chord.

"I will adjourn the meeting for the next two days. Take time to find the answer that suits all of you and in two days; return here to tell me what the governing body has decided. If the motion passes; be warned that I will tear the ties I made to this body and to the Ministry. I will not support this and if you pass the motion; all of you will then be made to know the power of the Peverell name more intimately than you ever wished to."

Amelia Bones stood suddenly with a hard gaze to him, "Is that a threat to us?"

Harry turned to her and smiled with a razor sharp intensity while emerald hued eyes looked to them all with a determined air, "No Amelia, it isn't a threat to you all. It is a promise."

Amelia Bones paled to that. Harry rarely promised anything to anyone, but when he did do so; he kept his word to the very letter. It was partially what made him such a fantastic Auror. He knew his limits and how to stretch them without breaking taut lines.

Harry's magic then silently and wandlessly unsealed the chamber. He walked out; shoulders still straight, a stride to his steps and a confidence most dared not to show openly. Many of the rest remained frozen where they were and Lucius did not wish to be seen as suspicious by leaving directly after Harry. He stayed to listen and gather the thoughts of those who talked about this. He would see how many would wish to oppose the motion versus be all for it.


	5. Chapter 5: Tense Waiting

**Chapter 5:** _Tense Waiting_

Tom had calmed down nearly an hour after Harry and Lucius had left the mansion. He had barricaded himself into his study to try and figure out how would be best to apologize to Harry for his actions from before. He did not really know how to approach this; his mind balked at the sheer idea of him apologizing for anything. He had not done anything of the sort since he had been a very young boy. But, Harry to him; he was worth showing his...more emotional side to than anyone else. It was by Merlin's favor that the young man now seemed ready to accept the call his magic had wanted for so long. He deserved to see him as he was and the truth to it for all he had endured from him over the years, and survived.

Harry himself, more than anyone else alive or dead, knew of his mind and how he was about matters. They shared a eerily creepy similar rearing due to events that had happened and were out of either of their control. His mother died giving birth to him and his father had left him to suffer under muggles who had abused him while he could have at least taken him in, even if he abhorred his son for bearing the scent of blasphemous magic.

And, okay, he supposed the thought was not totally honest in retrospect; he could have ignored the Prophecy and made it one of a choice for the boy to come to him for the battle. He also could have not gone after James and Lily with only having heard the first half of the damnable thing, but he had been insane then and too panicked over a child ending his reign. 'Which' he winced to himself, ' is not all that logical as the infant had not conscious education of magic and how to work it'

He sighed; but, he knew he had not wanted to risk any threat to his power and the mere idea that he should be eradicated by a child had been to him at least; unfathomable. Or, it had been until he had lost nearly a decade of his life to the child and his mysterious survival. He still wasn't sure if Harry was simply that powerful, or if his mother had invoked Old Magic to safeguard the boy. The second option seemed most likely, but he honestly did not know and now...what with Harry grown and uncovering lies fed to him and his side...

As he contemplated, he had wondered over Harry's skills in dark magic. He knew the boy had been dragged into some sort-of elite training by Moody after Albus died. But he had not thought Moody capable of wanting to teach dark magic to anyone…much less so Harry if he knew of the boy's heritage. He had the potential to change things and the raw power to back up his agenda, beliefs, and ideals easily. He had known Harry to be strong magically as soon as he had tried to attack him years ago. It was why he had hesitated for the briefest second. Now, it seemed Harry truly was an equal to him. In more than one way.

Perhaps Alastor was truly just that paranoid now over him and wished to have someone of use to use as their leverage to his cause or as a shield against him and his followers. He grimaced in distaste; Tom was aware that Albus was cunning and manipulative, but he prayed to Merlin that he had not sanctioned this; though it did sound like something the crafty old man would do if it benefited the 'Greater Good' of society. If he had allowed this; Harry's anger would erupt and spread like lava charring everything in its path.

Tom sighed and wondered when Harry would be back. He had promised to return and Tom was anxious enough as it was. There was no telling what would happen there nor of how long it would take for him to smooth this out; even if he had Lucius to help him. Suddenly, Tom's whole body doubled over in intense pain and he grit his teeth as he tried to figure out what had happened.

All he felt was pain and the vaguest sensation of Harry's magic through the connection. He tried to reach the link to find out what had occurred, but the pain escalated the moment he had barely connected and was forced to let go. What had they done to him for Harry to even be able to feel such atrocious levels of pain? Tom was aware of Harry's high pain-tolerance, so this seemed odd at best.

Twenty minutes of agonizing discomfort and then an abrupt stop. Tom slowly breathed in and out to steady his labored breaths while he tried to regain his bearings. He felt the magic from Harry fade and he tensed; they hadn't killed him, had they?

Tom felt his life energy was still there, so he must have lost consciousness. But why? Tom grit his teeth in aggravation now as he stood sluggishly; Harry would need to answer some questions when he returned.

* * *

It was nearly three hours later that Harry apparated into the house and his magic was coiling around him tightly like wire wrapped around an object and looking ready to explode; ready to strike at anyone who dared to approach. He made sure the sentinels knew he was there, but that he wished to be alone for the moment and asked after where their master had relegated him to stay for his duration.

Tom watched from the shadows as the iciness of Harry's voice made his skin tingle with nervousness. It was obvious to him that the young man was hurt and trying not to show it to his guards. He did not need to show it outwardly to him for Tom to see it, as his magic gave enough info to them if one knew how to read for it. He was exhausted; both physically and mentally. His magic had been drained and severely depleted. If Harry wasn't carful…he'd run himself to the ground.

Harry apparently finally got his answers from his guard and briskly walked to the rooms he had set aside for him. Tom followed from a distance and wondered what happened in the Ministry to cause such a state in Harry. Why had Lucius not tried to stop it? Could he have intervened without suspicion falling on them?

As the young lord walked into the rooms, Harry noted that they were ones that usually were given to close family friends or people visiting in order to create essential allies. He bowed his head now and smiled slightly before he began to disrobe. Tom in the meanwhile; he was frozen in his place from the shadows as more and more fabrics simply fell away.

"I know you are there, Tom." Harry spoke softly, "I don't mean to sound rude, but could you possibly leave me for the next hour or so. I need time to recuperate from my injures and to organize my thoughts before I can accurately tell you what has happened?"

It was only then that Tom seemed to see the magic burns across Harry's skin. Marring that delicate and perfect frame with something so nasty. He growled now, "Who dared to hurt you like that?"

Harry smiled as his eyed dimmed, "I brought this upon myself. I will tell you why soon enough, but for now; please just let me do what I need to."

Tom's gaze then narrowed, "No. You are hurt and I can help you more than you can do yourself alone. I want to help, if that is alright with you."

His tone suggested there was no room for anymore arguments.

He then grabbed Harry's arm, who hissed in distress from the grip which was then slightly eased, but not enough for Harry to come loose from. He had tried to pull away, but to no avail. He was dragged to the bath where he was then magically undressed until he was completely nude and placed into the tub. It had somehow magically filled with warm water and there was some kind-of healing medicine laced into it.

Tom removed the outer robe over his slacks and white dress shirt before drawing on his magic and wandlessly summoned healing power as he both skillfully and tenderly applied it to the burns as he sat of the edge of the bathtub.

Harry tried not to look so much like deer in someone's Lumos spell, but it was difficult. He was not used to such treatment by anyone. No one had ever really bothered to care for him personally. While he was somewhat mad at Tom's abrupt undressing of his body and how he had taken liberty to touch him in order to drag him to the bath; he had been through worse things. His training had seen to that all on its lonesome.

Harry grimaced as he now wandered in his memories. Sure, the Weasley family had genuinely seemed to care for him for some time, but only because they had believed he would owe them something for it after the war. Most of them were not worth mentioning any longer; though he did remain friends with the twins and their two eldest brothers.

"Were these caused by magic?" Tom asked him in a neutral tone

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he nodded silently and was unable to directly gaze at him. He knew that Tom would take the opportunity to gaze into his mind to find out what he wanted to know.

"They were, but not by human magic." Harry said indifferently

Tom paused as his gaze lifted to Harry's frame and his hands began to shake with the start of fury. He let go and Harry watched to see what his problem was. He honestly was confused sometimes by how Tom even was a Dark Lord. His actions made sense one moment and then the next seemed to be completely off their rocker.

"And how exactly did a non-human cause these to you if you were at the Ministry?" He asked with difficulty

Harry then looked to the water and seemed to gaze at it as if he was merely seeing through it. It was odd to see the older wizard so protective and concerned for him. The Ladies of Fate were likely laughing their asses off at them both.

He smirked, "I am Lord Peverell now. The Wizengamot wanted proof of my lineage to make sure that I had not invoked the Rite of Seniority for attention. The director of Gringotts was called in to do the test…"

Tom eyes flashed with intense ferocity as he hissed nastily, "Let me guess; they were so panicked over you that they rushed him there and the goblins had not only a lack of proper tools to work with, but also their instruments to ensure your safety."

Harry nodded, "Yes. Ragnok was forced to use his magic against my own to pull the list of my ancestors from my blood before them. My magic fought vigorously for twenty minutes against it before it caved; hence the injuries. Ragnok was liable to faint when I stood up after just waking and healed my popped elbow."

Tom then resumed his healing and asked, "Is that why I nearly passed out from pain? I felt the agony you underwent because of the ritual. It bled through the connection and nearly rendered me unconscious. I thought they had killed you." He said in soft and quiet voice

Harry then eyed him as the words were so softly spoken. He mused on whether Tom realized the irony or not in those words. He may not exactly wish him dead for an unreal reasoning, but he would not be above killing him if Harry dared to threaten his operations. Even if he did not wish to. Harry himself had no desire now to usurp Tom and his campaign. He would advise Tom if he wanted and would gladly do so, but he had no desire to rule by himself.

Harry's eyes closed and he hummed in calm now. His magic settled down and allowed its master to relax as Tom tended his wounds.

"Possibly, since the connection is unique on its own and there probably less than ten people who have one like it in all of the wizard world internationally. Those that do have it; they tend to keep it quiet and not allow anyone else to know of it. Personally, I think we both need to sharpen our Occlumency barriers to shield us if something like it ever happen again. However, I could not die there. I promised you I would return, did I not? I never make promises lightly anymore and definitely not ones I know I could not keep." Harry reminded him

Tom's hands shook slightly as he continued to work, "So you are the Chief Warlock now as well as the newly inherited Lord Peverell. I assume I do not yet need to plan for a mass prison break?"

Harry smiled as his verdant gaze turned to him with a small smirk, "No, not right now. But you may wish to do so anyhow. I gave the rest of the Wizengamot an ultimatum today. They would either reject the Minister's proposal and continue on in relative peace."

Tom nodded, "Or?"

Harry sighed, "Or, if they chose to accept it; I promised Amelia Bones that the Ministry had not seen the last of me. She asked if I had threated the Ministry, and I simply smiled to her and said I had not threatened it. I had promised them that their actions would have a consequence, and that I would be the one to deliver it."

Harry smiled maliciously now as his eyes narrowed with fire in them, "Amelia paled to the words I said, as she knew all too well what happens when I promise something. I do not back out and I do not waver. It was partially what made me such a formidable Auror and she knows that."

Harry eyed the water now, "If that consequence means burning and razing the Ministry from the foundations it was built on and rebuilding it anew for the fourth time in our wizarding history; so be it. Our world needs to change; to adapt and have room to grow and to prosper again."

Tom listened with open ears as he had never thought to consider what the people from the Light were trying to achieve.

"Our traditions and culture are important and we need to have them to be so connected to Magic. But many of them could be re-evaluated and slightly changed to fit into a more modern world. I care so much for magic and our world that it hurts to see the pain we witches and wizards cause it."

Harry's eyes expressed his emotions so easily that Tom was almost envious of him for it. Harry had quieted but then spoke freely, "They have two days to confer with the others and decide. If they go through with the proposal; I will break my tie to the Ministry and will fully be here to help your part of the war."

Tom finally healed the last of the burns and Harry smiled to him, "Thank you for that. I know I protested, but I was drained and tired. I have too much stubbornness and pride for my own good at times."

Tom's gaze seemed to soften, "I am just glad you've come back here whole. I feel I also must apologize to you as well."

Harry stood shakily as Tom watched him get out and dry off before transfiguring a couple of spare towels to some pajamas. He walked out to the living area and sat down before the fire as Tom sat across from him.

"I do not think of you as an object Harry, and definitely not one to simply possess and store away. However, I am a very possessive man and I do not share with anyone. You told me that you knew that only I had the right to claim you. In that very statement, you asserted to me that you knew that you were mine."

Harry eyed him warily as Tom sighed, "When I called you mine; that is my way of showing you my affection. I grew up without anything of my own until Hogwarts, so anything I came to own became special to me. Some things more than others."

"I do not call my followers with such a label. And none of them would dare to assert themselves as one who owns me. Well, aside from Bellatrix, but she is insane and I have no love for her in any way." He told him gently, "I used Bella's affection for me against her and to harden her resolve to be the best she could be in my service."

Tom eyed the fire with something akin to sadness, "Perhaps it is my fault she is so mad now that she has no hope for rehabilitation. If you want to take her life for the death of your godfather, I would allow it. Death would be merciful to her for all she has done."

Harry stood now and walked to stand before Tom as he eyed Harry with caution. Harry slid into his lap with a gentle motion as Tom froze and watched as the younger man leaned his head into his shoulder. He calmed and relaxed when Harry merely sat there.

"I think I understand. I also believe I overreacted some to the situation." He said softly, "I haven't had a good childhood and my years training after graduation was no small walk in a park either."

Harry looked sad, "I may have said that only you had a right to claim me, but that does not mean I am untouched."

Tom tensed as his eyes burned now, "Did someone try to force you?"

Harry saw the anger to what he suggested and knew Tom was feeling protective of him now.

"Moody knew of my heritage to the Peverell clan. He knew of the Prophecy and what it could mean if I ever deduced the truth. He wanted to avert it if possible. For some time, he allowed me to be and to try and have a normal relationship with whoever I chose."

"But when none of them proved to get anywhere; he tried to force the issue." Harry voice cracked, "I was drugged and came to after I had been left in a room and tied down. Something had been done to me to make sure I did not grow hungry or need a break for the duration. Every hour or so, for about three days, a new person came to the room and 'tried' to claim me as their own. I had learned later that whatever potion they drugged me with had forced my magic to lure anyone with the potential to me. Similar to the allure of a veela, but not natural nor as lethal."

"At the same time, I was dying because my magic retaliated and tried to combat the potion each time it took effect over me. It had worked to an extent, but not before several of them had violated me. I killed all of the offenders for their attempts eventually as my magic recuperated and when the potions wore off; I lashed out to the ties and broke free of them. I went on a rampage through the training facility and had to be subdued to stop it. When I came to be conscious again; I had forgotten about it all, but had noticed some of the missing staff and of the wary looks of the ones that were left."

Harry's tears were plain to see as Tom cradled him and allowed him to seek solace in his arms.

"It took me months to figure out what had happened. After I did, I hardened myself and played their games until I finished training and then left. They had learned that they could not have forced me to take another because my magic would retaliate, so it was pointless to try again. However, they were determined I never learn of our bond and that we both never had a chance to meet for a chance of neutrality. It took me several more months to plan out my ideas for my revenge, and in this time; they had almost poisoned me several times or nearly rendered my magic unusable."

"They were hunting me down like a rabid fox and I left at first opportunity. When I re-emerged and re-integrated to the community...I gave them no signs I remembered what they had done at all and threw myself into my work to remind myself why I was doing this. If I gave up; they would have won and I was too angry and stubborn to allow it after all I had endured."

Harry eyed him, "I am used. Broken fragments of a person I used to be."

Tom then forced Harry to gaze at him, "You are not to blame for their actions or decisions, Harry. They took advantage of your nature and tried to force you into something you did not want. You are still strong and willing to fight for the injustices done to you. It is a miracle that you did not allow dark magic to overwhelm you and cause yourself to go insane from rage at them."

Harry's gaze seemed to acknowledge the truth Tom spoke of and slowly he leaned forward as his lips hesitantly grazed the elder wizard's. Tom was surprised by the action, but was inwardly pleased by it.

Harry did not let the kiss continue for long though. He pulled away as Tom seemed to know now was not an appropriate time for deeper intimacy.

"I know I said we have much to discuss. Maybe we do, or should." Harry told him softly, "But I am so tired of fighting, Tom. I simply want this to end."

Tom's hand then lifted to his cheek, "I will end this as quickly as I can, Harry. However, I cannot simply end this without achieving my goals. You know that."

Harry leaned in to the touch and relished the sensation, "Should I simply break ties to the Ministry and allow it to burn then?"

"No." He said, "Do as you told them and see what happens. I do think they can be salvaged, but one cannot be certain."

Harry nodded as he leaned into Tom's chest and fell asleep with ease. Tom smiled to that and wondered if not for the first time if he had been given a sign that he had been graced with another chance.


	6. Chapter 6: A Deeper Bond

**Chapter VI:** _A Deeper Bond_

Two days of waiting. Two days of being in close contact to the very wizard who he had been obsessed over for more than a decade. First because of his desire to kill him due to the threat he posed and a blinding rage that only allowed minimal clarity. A rage that had consumed his mind and rational side due to actions he caused and somewhat regret as he learned of how they had overpowered his own being. Now, his obsession had become something else over the young man.

Mostly because his mind was clearer and he could see things he had thought to be irrelevant; and with the smoldering rage having dissipated from his mind, he had allowed himself to change his plans back to their original course. It would take time to implement, and a lot of his older colleagues would not see the reasons, but they did not need to. They simply needed to know that he was still their lord and if he said something had changed; then it had and they were not to argue it.

Tom sighed softly to himself as he carded a hand through the unruly, but lengthened jet-black locks as he sat beside the younger wizard in worry. Harry had been sleeping ever since he had fallen into a recuperative coma nearly a whole day ago in his lap. Tom knew and was quite aware that he was exhausted, but he should have woken up by now. Or, at least he had thought so.

He was no healer and had no idea what to do to help. He cringed at the thought of trying to bring anyone here to aid them. But he was running out of options at this point and unless Harry woke within the next few hours…he was going to have to summon either Narcissa or Severus; neither of which he wanted to do.

Tom's ruby gaze softened some as he watched the slow and rhythmic breathing of the sleeping young man. How had he missed such small, yet important details as a young adult himself. He could blame it on the fact he was born without the ability to really comprehend them; for it was true, but Tom knew that he was a very intelligent person and if he had desired to...he could have learned to see the emotions as they were meant to be seen. Harry embodied emotion and his drive brought out both the best and worst in him. The elder of the two curled his fingers gently as he tried not to think about such things.

But it was for naught as he had already begun winding his thoughts down that road. He was so internally insecure about this. Harry was…who he was, and that made it all so much harder to believe. He had power to match and rival Tom's own; sometimes surpassing it depending on a situation, his own type of personal charisma and his fame to use as he desired. Harry was far from undesirable and Tom was well-aware he could have anyone he wanted if their bond proved too destructive to work.

His fingers curled in tense anxiety; he would kill anyone who tried to take him away. Harry was his, and his alone. Tom's thoughts began to spiral back into the cloud of red haze. He wanted to ensure Harry knew he could not hide from him and that everyone else could just stay away from him in fear of angering him.

Before the true angry haze overtook the dark lord however; a blue energy pulsed from Harry's unconscious body. It twined with his magic and Tom felt the anger gradually fade and be let go. His gaze turned to see green eyes opening and watching him with a look of sadness.

"You don't trust me, do you?" He asked him softly

Tom wanted to reply, but found words to be escaping him now as he was confronted by the very person he was thinking of before.

Tom grimaced, "I want to. But, I have been hurt and betrayed just as you have. My mind is wary and watchful for signs that indicate such things. I may not understand emotions as well as others, but I do know how to read them and to interpret them. Maybe not always in the correct way or what one should suppose is the correct way, but I still know them and sense them."

He stood as Harry watched him walk about the room in a regal and elegant way.

"Harry, you must know how hard this could be for me to accept. I made you my equal of no conscious acting on my part to our very messed up history. You are very gifted in magic and have the potential to go far; no matter what side you choose to align with. You also remind me of myself as a young man to a degree. While not as cold and closed-off to the others near you, you draw them in. They internally know and accept your power as superior."

"You could have anyone you wanted; you know that. I am…admittedly, an old man in a much younger body." He said softly as rubicund eyes seemed to harbor a dullness now, "Why would you settle for me of all the people out there when you could have anyone else."

His fists curled again and Harry saw the tensing of his body and as he tried to control the anger that such thoughts brought on.

"I do not understand your thoughts to this at all. For Merlin's sake Harry; I took your parents away from you and caused you great suffering in doing so. I have hurt you more times than anyone else. Yet, our magic is so deeply compatible that the two of us just being near the other causes it to twine and meld together. So long as we do not attack the other with the intention to kill; it would continue until we would need the other around eventually to simply maintain our abilities with full control."

Tom's eyes hardened, "I do not like the thought of needing such dependency. I have always been a man of control. And now…whenever I think of you and someone else by you; the jealousy burns within me and the rage is next to uncontrollable…"

Green eyes watched this all with a stoic expression, but softened as he realized that Tom had come to care in his own way for him. Not caring that he was only dressed in pajama pants, he stood slowly.

Tom watched in concern as Harry grimaced to the pain in his body but did not move. Harry regained his posture and walked to him. His verdant gaze searching the scarlet one for something. Tom's breath had ceased as he tried to breathe with Harry so close now.

He must have found whatever he was looking for because he suddenly smiled and gently leaned into him. Tom hesitantly wrapped his arms around him and heard Harry's faint hum of approval; which made Tom smile slightly.

"Yes, I could have anyone I want and I know that the world would see our bond as a betrayal to them all. However, what betrayal is worse? The one of a friend that allows a child to lose his parents because he is jealous of them and their powers being so much more potent than his is as well as afraid for his life due to a war he wanted to not ever be a part of? People he can only recall in memory while the child cannot recall them at all, but for a few instances? Parents he knows what they look like and of how they lived through stories of others, but can no longer feel any form of connection to due to the absence of their presence in his life? All because of the jealousy of another friend?"

Tom stilled now as Harry spoke softly.

"Or is it the betrayal of those the slightly more grown child came to think of as his own adopted family worse? A family of seemingly genuine people that turned out to be nothing more than petty liars, thieves, gold diggers, and potential murderers? A family that cared for him as they stole from him when the child would have once gladly given them whatever they needed to survive. They told this child that he was one of them; they all let him believe for once…that he had a place to know as a home outside of the school and that he was safe there with no need to fear anything in their home."

Harry leaned back as his green gaze barreled into a red one.

"But in the truest sense of reality, all they wanted from this child was for their daughter to marry him and sire an heir, so they all had access to his fame, money, lands and more. When they realized it wasn't going to work; they left him at the mercy of a war-hardened auror and his plans to force the young man to do as they wanted in the vilest manner he could think of to break him. To try and force him to continue to be molded into the weapon they wanted without ever voicing his protest. The family that was supposed to care for this young man, and had once claimed he was safe with them, did not refute it."

"The now grown-up young adult was used; he had been violated and broken by them, and their willingness to see him submit. Only by the grace of his own stubbornness did he not allow them to make him cave to their whims and desires."

Tom's gaze was soft as Harry leaned his face up to his and saw the truth shining in it as much as the honesty to his words.

Harry smiled to him and his eyes were light with happiness, "Yes, I could have chosen anyone else and ignored the bond, but I chose instead to see if it was worth pursuing. I was not yet wrong; for you have sheltered me here and our magic seems to suit the other. Of course, we have our issues still and don't always agree; but then, what relationship is perfect? You have given me a chance to break away from a life that would see me chained down and used for whatever purpose they sought fit to use me in. You have albeit, allowed me time to open up to the side of me I have long suppressed. The darker side of me that always has lurked while waiting for the chance to come out."

Harry's gaze then drifted to the floor, "I knew when our magic connected what it would mean for us both eventually, and I know that you and I have to work many things out; but, know that once I give my loyalty to someone…I give all I have to offer of myself to the cause. Until that trust is broken, and once it is…You will never get it back without good reason."

He then kissed his cheek gently as he pulled away and Tom let him go with immense hesitation. Harry could almost feel his desire to pull him back in and cradle him close. He smiled as he then went about gathering clothes for the day and his toiletries.

* * *

Another day later found Harry dressing in the signature Wizengamot robes and preparing to go and hear the decision of the body. Tom was nervous about letting him go there; something felt off and he wanted to say something…anything, but found he could not find the right way to say it. He was frustrated with himself; he had never had such problems before.

He watched as Harry easily donned the robes and made them look pristine as much as he could. The younger wizard wanted them to know he was in charge and that he wasn't fooling around. It was perhaps a good touch, but yet; Tom still worried over what could happen.

"I spoke to Lucius via floo late last night about the overall scenery the law body has about itself currently." Harry said in a soft but firm tone as red eyes turned to him with wariness, "He says the Wizengamot has reached their decision quickly because of the ultimatum I gave along with the deadline. I had already sensed the inner turmoil within the atmosphere surrounding our situation, but it is not anything I cannot deal with."

Green eyes hardened, "Most of the members to the Wizengamot are old and waning in their powers. They would not really be able to hold a candle to me if they wanted to fight me, but I won't assume they're above treachery and deceit either. I will exercise caution, as those that have heirs or heiresses that could have taken over by now; they have not due to the arrogance in the older generation. Even if they try to pull a coup of some sort; it won't be because of the dementor issue nor the Azkaban and Numengard security issues. It will be because of my taking of the Peverell name and forcing them to come to a decision on the matter."

"The Peverell title still holds its respect and fear in equal measure for those lines that know of the name still. Yet, none of them have any idea what it means to bear the burdens of the name. None of them realize the heaviness of the power in the famed and notorious blood. But, if they do try something today; they will regret testing me. I have little patience left to play nice with the oblivious."

Tom considered this, "And has your magic recuperated enough? That should they pull a stunt of any kind; could you get away easily?"

Harry did not look to him as he answered in silence, but the dark smile he wore on his visage set Tom alight and on edge at the same time.

"But of course. I would not have instigated the two-day limitation if I did not think I was going to be healthy enough to do this. Depending on exactly what they pull, if anything, will determine what reaction they get as a response from me."

"Worst case scenario is the Ministry explodes and burns down from a massive depletion of my dark energy as I shadow-apparate away from the place with no one else none the wiser about why it occurred. No one would expect the Boy-Who-Lived and their Savior to contain such dark powers; even if I took the Peverell name."

Harry shook his head in slight amusement, "No. They would expect me to deny the darker part of me and to push it aside in favor of bringing forth the lighter magic contained within. But what they do not realize…is that while I could do that; it is not so simply doable. The burning light is just as hard to control as the freezing darkness."

"Most light magic is meant for healing or defense only, but it was not always so. There are ancient spells that utilize light as a weapon and for offense to counteract darker magic that once utilized shadows the same way. I can use both, but not at the same time. You cannot simply switch one nature for the other instantaneously when involved with combat and such heavy magical arts."

Harry eyed the mirror in thought, "I have been able to switch between them more quickly than some of my previous ancestors' due to my unique magical core, but not as quick as I wish I could be able to."

Tom nodded, "When you return, I wish to discuss our movements forward depending on what the Ministry does today. Also, I should warn you that Bella will be here when you return. She is due to report in."

Harry's hands stopped and his fingers curled slightly as his face became emotionless, "I see. If she attacks me; I will hold no responsibility for whatever happens to her. Regardless of how useful you find her to be. You may wish to warn your attack bitch because I really do owe her a nice curse or two."

Tom raised a brow to this but said nothing as he knew Harry and Bellatrix had it out for the other. In truth, Bella was becoming more of a liability to his cause than a help. But that also did not mean he wanted her killed either. She still had uses, even if she was kept out of the traditional field of battle.

"I will warn her, but I doubt it will do me any good. Bella does as she wants mostly and while I can curb her tendencies; I have not done so very often, so she feels as if she has free reign to choose what to do. I would never allow her to harm you, at least not now, but I have never been good at controlling her."

Harry raised a brow, "You do know that part of her issue is that she thinks you love her, right? Because of all the time you spent training her and so on? She would do anything to please you and practically throws herself at you. It's really quite sickening to watch as she grovels at your feet. As if your equal should have to prostrate themselves before you…"

Tom smirked, "You sound almost jealous there, Harry."

Harry glared at him, "Jealous of an insane bitch who has the common sense of a slug? Please. I have much better taste than to be jealous of her."

Harry smirked now as he turned and walked confidently right up to Tom and leaned in as he breathed in the musky scent of his cologne. The older wizard had frozen to the actions while Harry continued to radiate his body heat and remain in close contact to him.

His green eyes held desire now and the red ones were beginning to feel his lust.

"Besides…" Harry whispered softly to his ear, "Bellatrix cannot compare to the dark power within my core. She would die trying to."

Tom felt Harry shift some as a tantalizing wave of seductive energy washed over him. A moan forced its way up and out of his throat to the sensation as his hips tried to buck, but Harry simply held still and smiled now.

A moment later and Harry leaned up and walked towards the door as Tom was regaining his sense of self.

"Just try not to worry about me too much and remember that my power is now your power." He told him as he disappeared

Tom watched with anticipation and then cursed to himself as Harry had left him wanting again and unfulfilled. Bella was due any time, and he did not wish to delay her report. Tom swore that when Harry returned that things were going to change.


End file.
